


An Virtuous - The "sciolist"

by hauxfe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Thorin, Betrayal, Blind Bilbo Baggins, Blind Character, Burglary, Cultural Differences, Drama, Dwarves In Exile, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Families of Choice, Friendship, Healer Bilbo Baggins, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Moral Lessons, Multi, Post-Blind Betrayal, Rating May Change, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Souls, Young Dwarves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauxfe/pseuds/hauxfe
Summary: En otra vida no tan distinta, el cuerpo y el alma eran uno, hasta que de pronto ya no fue así; resultó tan normal ver la representación del alma en forma animal como un aliado o compañero más. Muchísimos años más tarde, quien debe encargarse ahora de explicar y dar fin a una maldición dada hace años atrás es llamado para acudir a un viaje nuevamente. Bilbo Baggins se embarca en un viaje con un fin conjunto, desesperado por dar fin a su tarea impuesta y para buscar su propia identidad a través de las pruebas menos esperadas para él y su compañía, quienes ansían recuperar lo que consideran suyo por derecho.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Nori, Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Nori, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin's Company
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje/trama familiar que aparezca en esta historia. Todo en su mayoría pertenece a JRR Tolkien. 
> 
> Y otras cosas que me gustaría añadir antes de que comiencen a leer:
> 
> 1- Escribo esto más por gusto y diversión, no espero que muchos lo lean pero igualmente me gustaría pensar que alguien lo verá. Así que si la redacción se siente pesada o es muy complicado de leer, apreciaría que alguien me lo haga saber para mejorar en ello durante la marcha.  
> 2- Eventualmente me desviaré de la historia canon, porque creo que a veces los cambios son buenos y soy partidario de que hay cambios para bien y para entretener. Así que si, me quedaré con parte de la película un buen tramo pero eventualmente me alejaré de esta, más porque considero cansado escribir la película tal cual otra vez. Se dará información relevante poco a poco, así que espero no sea tan abrumador al inicio.  
> 3- Usualmente hago ilustraciones sencillas para esto, así que espero poder traer algunas para ayudar a imaginar al menos una escena corta. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escribo un fic, así que me siento algo ansioso. Y una disculpa por el formato, soy algo torpe para comprender como usar adecuadamente la pc.  
> 4- Es un trabajo que se irá actualizando poco a poco, realmente lo estoy escribiendo aún y admito que soy lento. Tenía intenciones de publicarlo en ingles, pero no soy bueno en ello, así que por ahora solamente estará en español. Desconozco si lectores en ingles vean esto y puedan traducirlo, pero seria agradable saber si se da el caso.  
> Importante para futuros capítulos:
> 
> \- Habrá cambios seguros, en edades y quizá un poco de aspectos de personalidad, pero no voy a ahondar demasiado en eso. Para su deleite.  
> \- Trato de escribir apegado a la época o a la jerga, pero realmente no me estoy dedicando mucho a ello, es un fic, así que espero que al menos no se note tanto como un problema. Y seguramente habrá cosas que se me pasen o se pierdan, trata de no odiarme mucho por favor, hago lo que puedo con lo que recuerdo de las películas. Como dije, es más por diversión.  
> -Las palabras o diálogos en negritas los estaré tomando como Khuzdul.  
> -Habrá otros "dialectos" o lenguas. Realmente estaré usando un traductor para volverlo más emocionante, pero me disculpo de antemano si hay errores o faltas ahí. Trataré de no usarlo mucho para no causar confusiones.  
> -Eventualmente se explicarán algunas palabras o temas, así que, aunque algún capitulo parezca inconcluso o corto, seguramente en los posteriores se complemente. Estaré agregando notas cortas de ahora en adelante, ahora solamente fue para dar explicación antes de comenzar en serio.
> 
> Creo que de momento es todo. Gracias a quienes lean y espero que lo disfruten!

_**Prólogo** _

* * *

_“Que la belleza de los elfos no inquiete más que el simple hecho de reconocer que el alma está_  
_marcada por aspectos que nadie puede ni desea controlar demasiado, pues en la Tierra Media la abundancia de problemas e inquietudes son lo suficientemente grandes como para que, además de ello, que el alma y espíritu mismo estén fuera del cuerpo resulte diferente a una inquietud._

_Las palabras son sabias, pero las memorias resultan algo turbulentas en mentes pobres y distraídas de viajeros que aseguran los saberes del mundo en la palma de sus manos. Ignora aquellos relatos pues no son de fiar, no se mienta a sí mismo para dar mesura ocasional a la confusión eterna de su ignorancia._

_Ojos claros y verdades misteriosas, no hay nada más deseable que la revelación del alma, la comprensión del corazón y la serenidad del pensamiento.”_

_-Bilbo Baggins._

* * *


	2. Fragments

Primer Acto - " **Fragmentos"**

* * *

“Bilbo Baggins, ha pasado tiempo muchacho.” Las palabras del mago resultaron ser más que una pequeña mentira, disfrazada con una sonrisa que parecía opacar cualquier malicia detrás de un saludo que nadie esperaba, al menos no en todos esos años de ausencia.

“ Ha pasado tiempo, si, Gandalf. “ Respondió con calma, notándose un ligero tono sarcástico entre la sonrisa que enviaba a su conocido, apenas separando su atención de la pipa que sostenía en mano esa misma noche tranquila y silenciosa. “ Me tomas desprevenido viejo amigo, permíteme invitarte a pasar antes de que el frío apague la hospitalidad que queda en mis manos. ¿Te apetece una cena o simplemente un té? “ La formalidad de un respetable Baggins era algo sumamente relevante a la hora de hablar, pues ¿Quién más podría ofrecer hospitalidad y charla amistosa aunque su espíritu y sus ganas estuvieran desvaneciendo poco a poco? Un Baggins podría hacerlo sin siquiera una pizca de vergüenza notable en la lengua. Y más aún un Took, que estaba acostumbrado a las sonrisas más fáciles de soltar para ocultar mentiras piadosas. Solamente un hobbit podría mezclar su gentileza con sarcasmo cómico y amigable para dirigirse a un mago, o solamente Bilbo lo hacía.

“Temo que la mención de tus padres pueda opacar esa hospitalidad que me ofreces.” Espetó el hombre mientras sostenía con ambas manos aquel bastón de madera. Mirando con la ceja alzada a quien parecía mostrar un ligero tremor en la mano que sostenía su pipa a punto de apagarse. “ Pero.” Continuó el, pese a lo que veía. “ Permíteme darte mis condolencias muchacho, no hay día en que no lamente no haber estado ahí presente aunque solamente fuera para dar alivio de tu carga y pena.” La voz parecía dolida pero comprensiva, mientras aquella palma abatida por la edad soltaba el bastón y se posaba con cuidado medido en el hombro del hobbit.

No hubo respuesta aparente, solamente un ligero asentimiento mientras daba un trago amargo al nudo que tenía en la garganta. Se aclaró la voz mientras sacudía su pipa y tiraba los restos en el suelo mismo, apenas desviando el rostro como si tuviese una clase de tic nervioso. “ Gracias, pero como te he dicho en otras ocasiones, no tienes porque preocuparte. “ Al finalizar su respuesta el hobbit se puso de pie con calma, dando un ligero suspiro como si hubiera sido derrotado por la fatiga misma del momento. No esperó respuesta esta vez, algo le hacía sentir incómodo conforme la conversación avanzaba. “ Vamos, por favor. “ acotó este mientras se ponía de pie y lo guiaba a la puerta.

El mago ni siquiera tuvo que pensarse demasiado lo que había ocurrido, el que su amigo evitase el tema era algo recurrente, pero alguien debía refrescar esa memoria afectada y lamentaba tener que ser él quien tuviese que hacerlo. ¿Qué recordaba con exactitud Bilbo Baggins? Era una pequeña cuestión que se hacía constantemente. Al entrar pudo verlo en acción, dando pasos firmes y confiados, apenas palpando las paredes... como si lo necesitara realmente. Por los Dioses no, ese hobbit conocía cada rincón de su smial, encender una pequeña luz para él no era más que una formalidad a su presencia, el hobbit ciertamente nunca necesitó de una luz en aquella casa aunque siempre estuvieran algunas cuantas encendidas o acompañándose de unas velas al pasar la noche y las horas.

“ Y dime, ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?” Al fin el mediano se atrevió a hablar, después de guiar cuidadosamente al mago a su cocina, justo con una leve sonrisa en los labios tras escuchar el quejido del hombre al golpearse en la cabeza con el candelabro por un descuido simple. Con los párpados permaneciendo siempre cerrados avanzaba entre habitaciones.

“ Como el distinguido y único erudito sobre los “ _ualach_ ” he venido a traerte una propuesta que puede dar más aportación a tu propia tarea de investigar y aprender. Un viaje, una compañía, una aventura mi muchacho. “ La promesa estaba ahí, de los mismos labios del mago, pero algo no cuadraba a la idea que se conjugaba en palabras bonitas.

“ Hmm, ya veo. “ Murmuraba el hobbit entre movimientos algo veloces, desplazando sus pies con destreza sobre la madera y alcanzando unas tazas finas de sus repisas. “ ¿Si recuerdas que dejé de investigar no? No niego que me atrae, obviamente. Pero no solamente estás aquí por eso. “ Terminó de responder él, a la par que dejaba la fina cerámica sobre la mesa mientras dirigía cierta atención a las repisas nuevamente, bailando atareado por colocar el agua a hervir. No esperó respuesta nuevamente, no de ese mago en especial. “ ¿Qué es lo que realmente necesitas? “ Espetó de forma directa y firme pero con voz serena pese al ajetreo. Sin más, colocó el agua a hervir y dejó que esta hiciera lo suyo con un fuego ligeramente bajo. Tomó asiento frente al mago y esperó respuesta, al menos ahí le permitiría hablar.

“ No sé de que podrías estar hablando muchacho. “ Tan sutil como siempre, pero inquisitivo en dichos momentos. “ Como te he dicho, es una aventura para tu propio bien. Con una compañía... curiosa si no es que más, pero ellos no se interpondrán en tu tarea.” No hubo más pistas después de eso, simplemente respondió con la verdad que conocía. Por el contrario, el hobbit simplemente dirigía su rostro al del otro, como si realmente estuviese atento cuando no era así, al menos no de un modo tan obvio y predecible.

“ ¿Y que ganan ellos con llevarse a un “erudito” ciego en su viaje? Si me permites preguntar. “ Desconfiado pero con tono firme nuevamente. Bilbo Baggins conocía esas jugadas por parte del mago, ocultando cosas. Tantos años al menos le permitiría adivinar un poco de lo predecible que era al inicio de todo problema que Gandalf llevaba consigo, el alborotador de la Paz. Ser sarcástico era una defensa o una ofensa para lo que afrontaba.

“ Estoy casi seguro de que no hay compañía que no espere algo a cambio de un “trato” así, Gandalf... ¿Qué has dicho en mi nombre y por qué parece que tu compañía parece estar interesada?” Cuestionó ahora con un tono más alto y ligeramente altanero, entrelazando sus dedos solamente para tronarlos un poco por la tensión.

“ No he dicho nada que no sea verdad, Bilbo. Sabes perfectamente de lo que eres capaz y lo que puedes ofrecer, esta compañía podrá valorarlo durante el trayecto.” Insistió el mago sin dar respuesta directa. A punto de seguir hablando. — “¿Qué buscan Gandalf? ¿Por qué yo? “ Interrumpió el mediano, levantando el rostro para dirigirlo al del otro aún sin abrir sus ojos.

El sonido de la tetera interrumpió la conversación.

No hubo pausa, el hobbit se levantó de su silla y con cuidado apagó las llamas y llevó consigo el agua para un té. Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se dirigía a la mesa y preparaba ambos tés para poder continuar, pero durante ello, no dijo más, no hubo más palabras por su parte.

Se cuestionó ligeramente si debería seguir interrogando o no, sabía perfectamente como seguiría esa conversación, en lugar de obtener respuestas solamente lograría conseguir un dolor de cabeza por tantas preguntas existencialistas que terminaría haciéndose el sólo.

—“ ¿Cuantos son? “ Preguntó el mediano, esta vez entregando la taza a las manos del mago, ofreciéndola con sumo cuidado dado el calor de la misma. Un aroma exquisito ahora invadía el smial. Su pregunta fue algo cortante a la cuestión que había formulado antes, mejor avanzar y sacar la información desde ahí, pensó el.

El mago simplemente sopló el vapor de su taza y llevó esta a su boca, bebiendo apenas poco por el mismo calor que le quemó en segundos. Hubo un respingo leve por su parte ante ello, y al bajar la taza a su pequeño plato habló. “ Son trece enanos. “ Ahora si que fue directo, solamente viendo por debajo de aquel sombrero la reacción del mediano, alzando una ceja en espera de una reacción fuerte o algo similar.

Pero nada. Baggins simplemente bebió de su té mientras pensaba en algo, callado hasta cierto punto. Bajó su taza y pocos segundos después se quedó quieto, mientras su oreja parecía captar un sonido. Gandalf lo notó y por mero instinto tensó su mano en espera de lo que fuese que el otro escuchaba.

Finalmente, un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos dentro del smial. Bilbo por su parte se relajó ante ello y solamente volvió su atención al té que tenía al frente sobre su mesa.

“ ¿Y cuando planean venir? “ Como si nada hubiese ocurrido se atrevió a cuestionar, tomando de aquella taza nuevamente, mientras con un ligero asentimiento confirmaba que todo estaba en orden.

“ Llegarán mañana por la noche. “

El hobbit se estremeció ante ello y apenas tosió por atragantarse con el pequeño trago que había logrado dar. ¿Era broma?— “ ¿Desde cuando piensan que he aceptado escucharlos Gandalf? “ Se atrevió a cuestionar con una voz alta mientras dejaba a prisa su taza y llevaba su propia mano a su cabello ligeramente amarrado. Al no haber respuesta solamente pudo llevar aquella misma mano a su frente mientras presionaba como si no tuviese que adivinarlo demasiado. Una risa irónica escapó de la boca del hobbit mientras ladeaba la cabeza de lado a lado.

Gandalf simplemente soltó una ligera bocanada de aire y luego una leve risa apenas traviesa. “ Estoy seguro de que podrás con ellos Bilbo, lo has hecho antes. Además, sabes perfectamente lo que es estar sin descanso durante largas jornadas de viaje... seguramente esta compañía sabrá apreciar el esfuerzo que pongas a su llegada. ¿O no es lo que haría un Mr. Baggins?...”

Era una clase de complot, tendría que serlo, si. La sonrisa ladina del mago simplemente se dibujaba en esa cara anciana mientras que el hobbit permanecía incrédulo al juego en el que había sido arrastrando. Bufó y simplemente se pasó una mano por la cara mientras terminaba por aceptar la artimaña.

“ Bien.” Terminó aceptando. “ Vete entonces, tendré cosas que hacer aquí. “ Ni siquiera se lo pensó demasiado, el tener esa autoridad falsa con el mago era gracias a la amistad que tenían desde hace años, ¿Cuántos? Eso era lo curioso, ninguno parecía recordarlo, simplemente eran demasiados como para pensar que era importante, lo relevante era la amistad misma. “ No he estado con enanos desde hace tiempo, según me comentaste antes... ¿Hay algo que deba recordar? “ Cuestionó breve, ayudando al otro a tomar iniciativa para marcharse mientras lo conducía nuevamente a la puerta, tomando su brazo para impulsarlo levemente. No hubo quejido por parte del mago, al menos no en ese momento en que parecía haber ganado la primera ronda.

“ Hmmmm... Nada relevante muchacho, al menos no que yo recuerde. “ habló en voz alta caminando junto con el mediano, evitando ahora si el artilugio con el que se había golpeado en la cabeza momentos antes. Se detuvo en la puerta un segundo con sorpresa, simplemente girándose al otro. “ Quizá algo que ya sabes, pero debo mencionar que quizá el término “ualach” sea algo... indistinto para ellos.” —- “Sé perfectamente como lo llaman ellos, muchas gracias. “ Interrumpió casi al instante el hobbit, empujando al hombre a través de su pequeña puerta para finalmente sacarlo a rienda suelta.

El mago se rió y batió su mano como una despedida mientras se iba a paso lento “ ¡Y guarda bien tus secretos Bilbo Baggins, estaré esperando una velada extraordinaria! “ Añadió mientras se alejaba.

“ Alborotador, ni siquiera sé para qué pregunto...” Refunfuñó para sí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta y regresaba adentro tras escucharlo por última vez, tendría que organizar algo para alimentar a tanta gente y peor aún, tendría que ocultar ciertas cosas para evitar problemas. Se pasó ambas manos por la cara y simplemente se dejó caer al suelo recargado en la puerta, deslizándose apenas para terminar sentado y con las rodillas cerca de su propio pecho. “ ¿Por qué solamente no dijiste que no Baggins? —Debí apostar con Gandalf en todo caso, le hubiera sacado algo de dinero al menos. “

No se dio tiempo a sí mismo para quejarse o siquiera pensar en negativas, cuando menos se dió cuenta ya se estaba poniendo de pie, caminando ya a las pequeñas escaleras mientras recorría apenas con los dedos las paredes. Se tambaleó en su propio hogar y se dispuso a limpiar y esconder cosas, pues sus antiguos viajes aunque eran de investigación, también había “obtenido” ciertos objetos valiosos de una manera... no totalmente limpia. Pero el consuelo estaba en que eran cosas que nadie necesitaría, si, era eso.

Ya sería otro día para lidiar con problemas, tantas cosas por hacer simplemente cansándolo más de la cuenta. Tenía trabajo ahora.

* * *

Y el día ya estaba ahí, apenas alcanzando el tiempo lo suficientemente bien para terminar unas cuantas tareas juntas, apenas con entusiasmo notorio... no, efectivamente estaba agotado y estaba seguro de que podría golpear a Gandalf por permitir tal arrebato de decisiones, pero era su culpa después de todo.

El ciego simplemente terminó de cocinar y hornear, con la limpieza tan bien como podría exigirlo un enano y como podría permitirse un ciego... el ajetreo de sus actividades fue demasiado, todo el smial tenía por lo menos una ventana abierta y cada puerta estaba libre para pasar, o al menos todas; únicamente la puerta de la habitación del hobbit permanecía cerrada bajo llave.

El vapor de la comida escapaba por entre ollas y platos, el calor del fuego aún podría sentirse si alguien preguntaba. Pero la casa estaba en paz ahora, apenas tiñéndose de colores naranjas mientras la luz del día se iba lentamente, ya no había ruido, al menos no uno tan fuerte como para que los vecinos pudieran escucharlos desde su propia casa.

Esta vez el hobbit se permitió tomar una baño, particularmente cansado y abatido por la razón más simple, estaba agobiado por recibir gente en su hogar...en esa casa solitaria que pronto ya ni siquiera le pertenecería. El mediano simplemente se quedó en la tina de baño mientras se recostaba y pensaba en silencio, apenas preguntándose si tendría que actuar por cuenta propia o no antes de encontrarse en compañía. La experiencia que tenía con los enanos resultaba un tanto problemáticas, de lo que recordaba era de sus propias palabras escritas en la voz de alguien más. Los modales y la exigencia de los enanos, poco más de lo que no fuera verdad.

Se hundió en el agua y palpó su rostro con cuidado, sintiendo la cicatriz que adornaba parte de esta... Pero no había imágenes borrosas esta vez, solamente una sensación de pérdida bastante desagradable con una falta de aire que le quemaba por dentro. Se obligó a permanecer bajo el agua un buen rato, sin siquiera notar como el tiempo se iba...

Tanteaba su piel herida, pequeños cortes y cicatrices que nunca se borraron, cabellos que se removían lentamente en el agua y párpados cansados que no querían mostrar aquellos ojos.

Y así el tiempo pasó, hasta que un toque en su puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos a toda prisa. Se sobresaltó por la mera impresión y susto del momento, aferrando ambas manos a la tina mientras el agua se derramaba un poco, por mera sorpresa sus ojos se abrieron y vieron justo lo que no querían ver.

“Oh no. “ Masculló, al ver y sentir la forma tan grande del ualach de uno de los invitados, exhibiéndose justo delante de su puerta principal mientras esperaba. Dirigió a toda prisa su atención a su habitación, notando como sus ualach se sentían tensos y curiosos por la visita. Baggins ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para asimilar las cosas, ya estaba saliendo del agua y acomodándose una bata alrededor de su cuerpo para cercarse tan rápido como sus manos lo permitían. No habló, simplemente tendría que moverse y actuar como mejor le convenía.

* * *

Pequeños agujeros bajo tierra, coloridos y poco prácticos pero parecían ser suficientes para seres tan simples y poco acostumbrados a la mala vida. Efectivamente, esos fueron los primeros pensamientos del enano, quien andaba por los caminos entre los hobbits junto con su **compañero”** enorme e intimidante por detrás. No titubeaba al andar, ni siquiera se permitía mirar demasiado los rostros llenos de conmoción y escándalo tras verlo por sus tierras, pero aquello no quitaba el hecho de que sintiese curiosidad por comprender la razón de que reaccionasen de ese modo.

Observando pudo notar ciertas cosas de esa parte del mundillo. Número uno: los hobbits tienen vidas relajadas y calmadas, parecían ser bastante simples comparados incluso con los hombres, número dos: cada hobbit tenía también su “compañero” pero parecía que solamente los jóvenes y algunos hombres los mostraban al estar fuera... número tres: todos, absolutamente todos los **compañeros** ” de los hobbits parecían encajar con los mismos dueños, seres pequeños en su mayoría, simples; pudo ver conejos y liebres, gatos y quizá algunas aves igual de pequeñas... nada realmente impresionante.

Dwalin, aunque se permitió observar y analizar desde antes, optó por terminar con ello y conocer finalmente al ladrón que el mago les había prometido. Ya tendría tiempo para terminar de mofarse de los hobbits y sus **compañeros** ” tan simples. Caminando por el sendero se quedó pensativo, si cada hobbit en ese lugar tenía un animal como los que había visto recién, desde ese momento ya podía sentir pena y cierto repudio por el hobbit al que tendrían que llevar consigo, una carga, un pequeño estorbo para cuidar. No, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, pero parecía que las cosas eran tan formales ya que era casi seguro que aquel ladrón les acompañaría.

Después de una larga cadena de pensamientos sobre los pros y contras, siendo contras en su mayoría, el enano se percató de que ya estaba tocando la puerta con la marca que indicaba donde sería su reunión. Tocó nuevamente y esperó en silencio, con su compañero detrás de él mientras observaba curioso el hogar del ladrón y luego los alrededores; tenía un aire distinto, algo era distinto.

Se quedó callado y a los pocos segundos un aroma llegó a el, se distrajo un poco y desvió apenas la mirada buscando de donde provenía tal olor... era comida, de eso estaba seguro, pero era un aroma tan delicioso que simplemente tuvo que buscarlo. Su **compañero** ” por otra parte no se quedó demasiado quieto, pues ahora se mostraba un tanto entusiasta.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos hasta que la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Lo que vio no era algo que esperase para nada, era como si todo lo que había teorizado se desmoronara por completo.

“ Dwalin, a su servicio. “ Alcanzó a decir tras notar que la puerta estaba totalmente abierta y detrás de esta se encontraba un hobbit con ropas simples puestas, ojos cerrados y un cabello largo y húmedo goteando frente a él. Por consiguiente se inclinó un poco junto con el gran oso que estaba detrás suyo.

**——————**

“ Bilbo Baggins, al suyo.” Respondió el hobbit a la voz del otro mientras se mantenía de pie a lado de la puerta, más distraído por el enorme oso que le acompañaba, ignorando el hecho de que estaba aún con su cabello mojado por culpa de las prisas para abrir. El ualach del enano era curioso si no es que más... Podía fácilmente sentir esa carga tan bien al estar tan cerca. “ Entre por favor. Pero permítame disculparme por la demora. “ Masculló serio mientras se hacía a un lado y permitía entrar al enano, deteniéndose él justo delante del oso antes de que se atreviese a entrar también. Lo detuvo con su sola presencia mientras miraba aquel color gris en el ualach, era un alma atormentada al parecer... un alma con pena.

“ _iompróidh_ “ Murmuró en voz baja mientras se acercaba al ualach del enano, apenas prestando atención a lo qué hacía el extraño en su hogar. Se detuvo a tiempo al sentir la conexión con el animal frente a él sin necesidad de abrir los ojos aún. “ Maestro Dwalin” Habló ahora para que el otro le escuchase, apartándose apenas unos pasos atrás del oso tras indicarle que esperase cerca de la puerta aún abierta. — Hubo silencio un momento, al parecer el enano estaba sintiendo algo también, algo que le hizo callar. Era el momento, pensó Baggins. “ Por favor, antes de que le indique el camino a la cocina, permítame un momento y acérquese a mí un instante, como dueño de esta casa creo que tengo ese derecho. “ Pidió con voz serena y algo autoritaria pese a su calma, pero aquel tono se escuchaba como una ligera orden para el otro. Aún con ello, el enano accedió sin saber muy bien el porqué o el para qué y solamente se acercó al hobbit mientras este le esperaba en la puerta. Dwalin finalmente pudo ver a su **compañero”** esperando aprobación del hobbit, él estando más asombrado por el hecho de que no quisiera importunar al mediano cuando no era esa su actitud de siempre... Lo usual era que se moviera libremente independientemente de quién tuviese al frente.

“ ¿Qué es lo que necesita, halfling?” Espetó el enano mientras volvía al mediano y se colocaba de pie frente a él, mirando ahora con más detalle al ajeno, incómodo tras la sensación que le había transmitido en el primer momento en que se dió la vuelta. Su rostro a diferencia del mediano, era serio y brusco, pero no parecía afectar en lo más mínimo al hobbit, mucho menos con aquellos ojos cerrados. No parecía mirarlo siquiera.

“ Me gustaría que me diera su mano solamente un instante. “ Pidió mientras se giraba hacia el otro, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla. Esperó por poco, sonriendo sutilmente al ajeno sin tomarse la molestia por abrir aquellos párpados. “ Será rápido si es que le molesta el contacto.” Añadió el comentario extra tras notar que simplemente el ajeno desconfiaba, podía percibirlo fácilmente.

“ Bien.” El enano terminó por acceder y tomó aquella pequeña mano entre la suya como un saludo simple y ridículo - Debe ser una costumbre hobbit o algo así - pensó él , pero con el tacto casi al instante se sintió pesado y las rodillas flaquearon. Intentó soltarlo en cuanto pudo, pero le resultó imposible, el halfling le tomó firmemente mientras lo sentía caer de rodillas frente a él.

“ Así que es la primera vez qué hace un vínculo, Maestro Dwalin...” Alcanzó a escuchar como el hobbit le hablaba, con la vista nublada y todo tiñéndose de color negro. Lo miraba con dificultad y esfuerzo, resistiendo lo que ese mediano llamaba vínculo. “ ¿Que me ha hecho?” Murmuró con molestia mientras jalaba al otro cerca suyo y lo miraba directo al rostro, el maldito ni siquiera lo miraba a él. Apretó los dientes con una ira notoria, gruñendo como si estuviese listo para golpearlo en cuanto lo tuviese cerca.

“ Nada raro. No creí que fuera su primera vez. Eso es todo. “ La voz del hobbit fue cortante tras el trato, pero antes de que se esforzara demasiado, abrió finalmente sus ojos, mostrando dos orbes blancos apenas algo brillantes, mirando fijamente al enano que tenía al frente con un semblante serio. “ Que Yavanna me salvé de la terquedad de los enanos. “ Apenas gruñó el hobbit mientras presionaba la mano del ajeno, guiándola a la fuerza a tocar el pecho del enano mientras que juntaba su frente con la del otro pese a la negativa del contrario, mirando con curiosidad ahora a quien se derrumbaba en un sueño profundo.

Dwalin solamente pudo recordar ese rostro exótico con ojos blancos, intimidante y a la vez, de un modo u otro, precioso. Y luego, nada, todo fue negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones:
> 
> "iompróidh" - Oso


	3. Chapter 3

“ Fili”

“ Y Kili”

“ ¡A su servicio! “

“ ¡Usted debe ser el Mr Boggins! “

Las voces resonaban a lo lejos, como si algo fuese totalmente nuevo para él. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad de parpadear un poco hasta que finalmente las voces conocidas resonaron mucho mas cerca de lo que le hubiese gustado.

“Finalmente despiertas hermano, parece que el ladrón te dio una buena bienvenida... O mejor dicho, tu a él.” La voz de Balin fue calmada y apenas tenia un toque de gracia mientras veía a su hermano finalmente despertar, podría saludarlo después pero le causaba gracia simplemente verlo descansando sobre uno de los pequeños sofás del hobbit. Tan pronto había llegado a la casa, lo primero que había notado era a su pariente desmayado con un semblante calmado... eso... eso era ciertamente extraño.

“Ughh... ¿Qué me ha hecho ese maldito halfling?” Masculló entre dientes mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y sobaba su propia frente, poco a poco buscando el espacio donde estaba casi seguro que había hecho contacto con el ladrón. Palpó con cuidado y solamente pudo ver como su hermano lo miraba curioso a la par que unos alborotadores se acercaban a él.

“¡Mr Dwalin!” Pronunció con orgullo uno de los hermanos, siendo este más motivado por la burla tras enterarse lo que había ocurrido. “¡Me comenta nuestro anfitrión que descansabas!” - habló, para luego continuar el enano de cabellos dorados “Y que bueno ver que has despertado, me parece que tienes baba aquí... y aquí—- Oh y un poco de furia aquí y aquí” Se burlaron ambos enanos hasta verlo ahí tendido, apenas aguantando la risa hasta que finalmente se echaron a reír con tanta facilidad que uno de ellos casi se cae al suelo por la misma ironía.

Otro ruido finalmente estalló en la casa, todos se giraron a ver; podían notar como el ladrón ahora yacía de pie frente a la demás compañía, mismos quienes estaban tirados en el suelo de su entrada. Balin rió mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que descansaba junto con su hermano y sin pensarlo demasiado saltaba a los jóvenes que seguían mofándose del guerrero.

Demasiado alboroto, un alboroto que todos extrañaban sin darse cuenta.

Cada enano fue recibido y tratado a los estándares mas altos que un Mr Baggins podría ofrecer, pero con pequeños detalles que ninguno parecía notar demasiado. El hobbit simplemente los recibió con temple serio y calmo, apenas haciendo los vínculos con esfuerzo, a diferencia del primer enano, parecía que otros ya habían hecho sus propios vínculos antiguamente, pero ahora que tenía la “habilidad” de volver a hacerlo gracias al Mr Dwalin, le resultaba más sencillo.

A todos y cada uno de los enanos que cruzaban su puerta les ofreció la mano o en caso de que se negaran a su “saludo” el solo los tocaba y luego ocultaba o entregaba una pieza de cristal en la prenda ajena. Sus ualach se esfumaban en cuanto se hacía ello, pero el ambiente estaba tenso tras notar a los minutos que no podían ver ni sentir a sus **compañeros”** pese a estar todos en una misma área. Ninguno se pudo quejar del hobbit, técnicamente ignoraron la posibilidad de que tuviera algo que ver. Bilbo se mofó en silencio, claramente una ventaja, pues ¿quien más que él haría eso?

“Gandalf.” Saludó nuevamente el hobbit al mago, apenas dirigiendo su atención al otro mientras que le permitía seguir su camino dentro del smial, caminando directamente a la sala donde parecía reposar el primer enano que se había decaído.

\-- “¡Oh Mr Boggins!” Clamó Kili con entusiasmo mientras que se acercaba al halfling y le daba un golpe en el hombro al verlo entrar.

Dwalin miró nuevamente al hobbit y a diferencia de como lo había encontrado en un principio, ahora estaba diferente, quizá más arreglado. El cabello que estaba húmedo y aplastado ahora se lucía en una coleta apenas amarrada con los rizos cayendo por la espalda, trenzas detrás de las orejas y uno que otro rizo alborotado en la parte superior de la cabeza. Sus prendas eran simples pero a su vez... diferentes, prendas de alguien que no viajaba al parecer, aunque un tanto gastadas incluso para la fina tela que se veía. Frunció el entrecejo y miró con molestia notoria al mediano, reflexionando lo que había ocurrido.

“Maestro Dwalin, veo que ha despertado.” Habló el hobbit con calma mientras se adentraba más a la pequeña sala, ignorando un poco el hecho de que el enano llamado Kili lo tocaba con demasiada confianza y pronunciaba mal su nombre sin toque de vergüenza aparente. Ni siquiera dirigió su rostro al del enano y solamente se colocó en cuclillas frente al fuego de la chimenea, buscando la barra de metal para poder mover las brasas que aún calentaban el hogar. No esperó respuesta - “Si lo desea, puedo indicarle donde es la cocina, pero esta casa es demasiado pequeña así que si le parece más adecuado, puede servirse usted mismo una vez se sienta bien para ello. Estoy seguro que después de lo ocurrido, prefiere no tenerme cerca, o al menos, solamente quisiera golpearme y luego seguir a donde está la comida.”

El mediano fue directo, dejando nuevamente la barra metálica en su lugar mientras acercaba sus manos al calor de las brasas y apenas las frotaba entre si para sentir el calor que estas emanaban. Todos los vieron y los jóvenes alborotadores casi se quedan mudos tras escucharlo decir aquello. Sus quijadas se aflojaron por no decir menos, pero guardaron silencio mientras notaban como el guerrero ahora se colocaba de pie y bruscamente tomaba al halfling por el cuello de su camisa y lo levantaba a su altura. Todos los enanos reaccionaron al instante y sin pensarlo demasiado casi todos fueron corriendo a presenciar tal escena, Fili y Kili se alarmaron y trataron de intervenir, sujetando ambos los brazos del Mr Dwalin mientras miraban atontados lo que estaba sucediendo, pasó tan rápido que realmente ni tenían algún comentario ingenioso para mencionar.

“ Muéstrame tus ojos, halfling ” ordenó con un gruñido molesto mientras presionaba con fuerza al otro, mirándolo con recelo pese a la negativa de la compañía. Todos estaban conmocionados por lo que veían, pero resultaba más incomodo notar como el mediano ni siquiera se inmutaba al trato del ajeno, sin oponer fuerza o resistirse siquiera... Algo estaba mal ahí, y por una u otra razón todos los enanos en aquel smial se sintieron con la necedad de proteger al mediano, incluso el enano que daba el espectáculo comenzaba a sentirse contrariado por sus actos. Pero ninguno se movía, todos esperando a que hiciera alguien algún movimiento.

“¡Bilbo Baggins!” La voz del mago resaltó entre la conmoción del momento y todos se giraron a verlo, todos excepto el mismo hobbit que era llamado, simplemente mantenía su rostro en dirección a donde estaba su opresor, con un semblante calmo y apenas afectado. “Muchacho, tan pronto un enano entró a tu puerta y vuelves a las andadas, sabía que solamente necesitabas algo de motivación.” Pausó un momento para aclarar su garganta tras llamar la atención de la compañía, soltó una leve risa y prosiguió con su mensaje “ Pero escucha, quizá deberías esperar poco para tomarte la confianza como para preparar el vínculo del Mr Dwalin aquí presente. Seguramente... no fue demasiado apropiado si exige verte” —-

“No es quien para exigirme nada en mi propia casa Gandalf, muchas gracias.” Interrumpió el mediano mientras ahora dirigía su atención al mago, sintiendo como las miradas ahora se posaban sobre él, no era demasiado difícil de sentir aquella curiosidad e incredulidad tras escucharlo hablarle de ese modo al mago. “ Pero bueno, mi deber como anfitrión es aguantar este tipo de tratos, dentro o fuera de mi propia casa. Solamente traes alborotadores a mi encuentro, que novedad.” Mofó esta vez mientras regresaba el rostro al encuentro con el del extraño, abriendo los ojos una vez más.

Pero ahora fue nuevamente distinto.

Todos lo vieron; ojos verdes pero con una pupila teñida en color blanco. No había molestia en ese semblante que “miraba” fijamente al enano que lo sostenía aún incrédulo. Incluso los más jóvenes se quedaron atontados por lo que veían. 

“Si ya he complacido su “exigencia” le pediré amablemente que me suelte y acuda a la cocina para comer, o no quedará nada para usted...” Las palabras pronunciadas por el hobbit fueron nuevamente como una orden implícita para todos los presentes, quienes reaccionaron después del momento y volvieron su atención al mago, aún confundidos. Gandalf simplemente fingió demencia y levantó sus hombros como si no supiese nada, riéndose apenas poco mientras regresaba a la cocina y sacaba su propia pipa mientras soltaba una pequeña risa acompañada de suave tos.

——————————

Cada enano ahora yacía sentado frente a la mesa mientras que la comida que pasaba volando de un par de manos a otras resultó como poco, interesante. No había mucho que comentar al respecto, el hobbit se limitó a rondar por la casa mientras que los invitados se abastecían de la comida que les dejó a su alcance, así como del vino y la cerveza que los llevaba a hacer sonar sus estómagos por sobre cualquier cosa, primero hablando con la boca llena, y al siguiente instante, dejando escapar eructos para ver quien lo hacía mejor entre todos.

Irónicamente mientras andaba detrás de los asientos de los enanos no fue tomado en cuenta, la ventaja de los pies ligeros, pero para sorpresa y deleite propio, al menos podría presumir que sus invitados no parecían desperdiciar la comida que les era entregada... No, conocía las penas de los enanos, sabia que cada uno de ellos cargaba penas, unos más que otros. La comida era tan bien recibida como se permitían mostrarlo, a su modo.

Al menos no fue cuestionado por nada relevante en los minutos en que estuvieron ahí en silencio. Estaba mejor evitando el ruido de su multitud que afrontando el silencio incomodo con preguntas que seguramente no querría responderles pronto.

Podía escuchar a Fili sobre la mesa mientras llevaba algo en las manos, la cerveza que derramaban sobre la madera y algún líquido siendo expulsado por el objeto que llevaba consigo Glóin. Mofó silencioso mientras evitaba la charla y reía apenas poco por las charlas casuales que alcanzaba a escuchar de boca de los enanos. Parecía incluso que el mismo Mr Dwalin ya había evitado de cierto modo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, pero sabia que no lo dejaría pasar tan fácil.

Salió de la pequeña cocina una vez parecían terminar con la comida, el silencio se haría pronto y era momento de escaparse por lo menos unos minutos antes de afrontar a lo que realmente iban ellos a su smial. Al acomodar unas cuantas cosas el hobbit simplemente guardó unos cuantos objetos en cajones, siguiendo de largo pese a la mirada y los comentarios de Bifur sobre sus pertenencias. La voz del mago le sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo girarse para ubicar su voz en todo el bullicio.

“Mi querido Bilbo, ¿Cuál es el problema?...” La pregunta fue amable e inocente, demasiado inocente para su gusto. Ambos sabían perfectamente cual era el problema, solamente que lo estaban evitando. — “Estoy rodeado de enanos, y comienzo a creer que tu propuesta para que continúe mi investigación es más un pretexto para acompañarlos que para... cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí Gandalf? ” Espetó serio el hobbit mientras caminaba junto con el mago, yendo ambos al pequeño pasillo que conectaba la cocina con las habitaciones y la sala. Hubo silencio hasta que finalmente las pisadas de un enano le hicieron voltearse y abrir los ojos con calma, esperando a escuchar lo que tuviese que decir, como si predijera que lo buscaba para algo.

El enano notó que el hobbit lo miraba ahora y antes de poder arrepentirse, ya se encontraba hablándole con buena confianza y sin mucha dificultad. “Disculpe, lamento interrumpir, pero... ¿Que debería hacer con mi plato? ” Su voz fue tan propia como lo permitía su tranquilidad, y Baggins lo notó. El hobbit parecía mirarlo pero no es como si pudiese, al menos no ver lo obvio. No respondió, no por falta de tiempo o porque no quisiera, alguien más ya se estaba encargando de hablar y actuar.

Se desató un pequeño caos ahí dentro, Baggins simplemente suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente para aplacar cualquier dolor que pudiese o no surgir por tal arrebato de alegría que surgía. “Saldré un momento Gandalf, tanto ruido no me es bueno, lo sabes. Puedes encargarte de ellos en mi ausencia, o eso espero. “

Se mofó un poco con lo último dicho, pues al escuchar el quejido del mago supo que había acertado y había ganado ese pequeño encuentro improvisado. Estaban empatados ahora.

* * *

El sonido de la noche era tranquilo, una ligera corriente de aire y la frialdad fuera de sus paredes. Tomó asiento en el mismo banquillo donde había sido embaucado por el mago y guardó silencio mientras llevaba la pipa a su boca y fumaba tranquilamente, haciendo anillos con cierta pereza... o eso esperaba, disfrutando el relativo silencio que tenía como regalo en esos cortos minutos.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados nuevamente, y Baggins apenas levantaba el rostro para sentir más directo la brisa que le despejaba cualquier pensamiento intranquilo. Abrió la boca para dejar escapar el humo, escuchando a lo lejos una canción bastante incomprensible ahora que estaba afuera. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para su relativa paz, pues en cuestión de segundos pudo escuchar unos pasos tan cerca y pronto, el sonido de la pequeña rejilla de madera siendo abierta. Alguien se había detenido frente a el, y solamente guardó silencio.

“Buenas noches.” Masculló con calma mientras dirigía el rostro a la presencia que tenía delante suyo, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza por mero respeto y educación. El olor a metal y la respiración casi insonora del ajeno le daban cierta paz y confianza como para saber que era el último enano que faltaba por llegar. No hubo respuesta, pues antes de que alguno mencionase algo, un lobo color gris oscuro se acercaba al hobbit con bastante interés y curiosidad, pero precavido pese a ello.

El enano miró incrédulo a su **compañero”** actuar de ese modo, aún más intrigado por el hecho de que a los pocos segundos, el mediano parecía aceptarlo fácilmente en su presencia y lo tocaba con una naturalidad demasiado incomoda.

Y ahí estaban, un halfling dejando que el lobo frente suyo recargara el hocico en sus rodillas y un enano bastante incrédulo al ver tal escena que ni el mismo comprendía o controlaba del todo.

“Así que, usted es el hobbit del que nos ha hablado Tharkun.” Por fin la voz se hizo escuchar, provocando que el hobbit se tensara al menos un poco. Tanto el enano como el lobo lo notaron y simplemente dejó escapar una leve risa ante ello -criaturas simples-, pensó. La oscuridad del momento y su falta de interés sirvieron como excusa para analizar al hobbit que tenia al frente, lucía simple y calmado, no podía ver adecuadamente su rostro y mucho menos su cabello, pero lo más curioso es que en lo que llevaban de conversación, siendo realmente muy poca, el hobbit ni siquiera lo había mirado directo a la cara, ¿Qué podría esperar de alguien tan inhibido que se negaba a verlo a la cara siquiera, o por lo menos a verlo? “Luce más como un tendero a un ladrón.”

**————**

De pronto, en un solo instante el lobo se apartó y agachó la cabeza como en señal de disculpa, el enano apenas pudo verlo, pero antes de siquiera poder mencionar algo o preguntar por Gandalf, fue sorprendido por el mediano que se había puesto de pie tan pronto lo miró de nuevo. Ya estaba frente suyo pero ambos estaban bastante serios y calmados.

Un susurro le hizo detener cualquier sonido que tratase de emitir por tal actuar frente suyo — “ _Go Leor. Ró_ _-drochbh_ _éasach do mo bhlas._ ” _(Suficiente. Demasiado grosero para mi gusto.)_ — la voz del halfling resonó en su cabeza un poco, y a la brevedad pudo sentir una mano sobre su frente mientras que otra mano le guardaba algo en el bolsillo. Lo miró molesto e incrédulo y cuando estaba a punto de negar o arremeter contra él, miro bien al extraño que actuaba de forma inadecuada, percibiendo los rasgos del ajeno, el cabello rizado y las cicatrices en la cara, pero para su sorpresa y molestia, seguía sin verlo. No fue mucho, pero parecía que ese pensamiento de negativa a no ser visto fue respondido apropiadamente a la brevedad, pues aquellos ojos finalmente se mostraron, dejando ver unos orbes color blanco brillante. “ _Duine eile nach bhfuil an nasc d_ _éanta aige_...” _(Otra persona que no ha hecho el vínculo...)_ — Bufó con calma el hobbit aun presionando su mano sobre la piel del enano.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó.

* * *

La puerta principal se abrió lentamente y poco a poco se asomaron los cabellos del hobbit entrando al smial, para sorpresa suya, la compañía yacía ahí reunida con rostros incrédulos y calmos. Algo era diferente.

“¿Sucede algo?” Cuestionó Baggins con total naturalidad mientras entraba por completo y cerraba la puerta de nueva cuenta, moviendo la pipa en su boca con cierto desinterés. Apenas preocupado por lo que había dejado afuera y lo que tenía que afrontar ahora. Aunque podría zafarse de ambos casos fácilmente. Fingió inocencia.

“¡Sentimos la presencia de nuestr-— D-de nuestro líder de la compañía, Mr. Boggins!” — Finalmente habló Kili después de tanto silencio y especulación, siendo interrumpido a mitad de oración por su hermano con un codazo en el brazo. El hobbit por su parte simplemente inclinó su cabeza, algo incrédulo como si realmente no supiera de que hablaban. Todos guardaron silencio y lo miraban atentos, sabían que ocultaba algo pero no sabían el porque lo pensaban con tanta certeza de que tenían razón.

—- “Oh si...” Comenzó con cierta diligencia falsa, apoyándose en sus propios talones hasta que decidió entrar mientras se quitaba el nudo que sujetaba su cabello. Se soltó los rizos y rascó su cabeza como si nada ocurriese. “Está afuera, pueden ir por el si quieren.” Directo y conciso. Al decir ello, solamente Kili salió disparado para acudir tan pronto como pudiese y el hobbit simplemente le evitó con facilidad, permitiéndole que abriera la puerta y saliera veloz.

Se adentró en su casa pese a las miradas curiosas de los enanos, pero aquellas miradas se perdieron tan pronto escucharon al joven Kili soltar un pequeño grito y luego una risa ahogada. “¡FILI!” — Y ahora todos estaban interesados, todos corrieron a la puerta solo para encontrar a su líder tirado en el suelo, siendo apenas levantado por uno de sus sobrinos.

Baggins simplemente se sentó en su sofá y siguió fumando con calma, con los enanos girándose a verlo bastante incrédulos por encontrar a su líder de ese modos y al hobbit tan tranquilo—- ¿El lo había hecho? ¿ÉL? ¿A THORIN? —— Las preguntas surgieron y nadie respondía, hasta que finalmente la voz del mago junto con una risa despreocupada sonó, todos lo vieron entrar a la sala junto con el mediano y lo vieron tomar asiento cerca suyo.

“Un récord Mr. Baggins, desmayar por lo menos a diez enanos en una sola noche no es algo que haría cualquiera...” Pronunció con confianza, soplando el poco humo que ahora tenia la pipa que recién había sacado.

El mediano se rió un poco y se volteó a lo enanos, con aquellos ojos verdes siendo dirigidos a todos ellos, tan confundido e incrédulos que a la brevedad volvió el rostro al de Gandalf. “No estás con cualquiera Gandalf, la próxima vez, tráeme enanos que al menos sepan como funcionan sus **compañeros”** -” mofó con confianza.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar tal conversación, por las declaraciones que dio el mediano y más aún con la confianza que le hablaba...- No, lo peor de todo fue el simple hecho de que el halfling conociera su propia lengua, el Khuzdul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capitulo, Baggins tendrá mucho que explicar a sus invitados, aunque es probable que surjan más problemas de los que ya se esperaba... ¿Quién le iba a advertir de la confusión de los enanos en un tema tan viejo? Al menos alguien debía abrirles los ojos de una vez por todas, pero no esperaba que fuera el quien tuviese que hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

La conmoción que armaba la compañía ya lo tenía cansado, su hoja en la pipa ya se le había terminado y ahora solamente yacía sentado frente a la chimenea mientras bebía un delicioso té de lavanda junto con unos pequeños bocadillos por un lado para acompañar. Bebía tranquilo pese al interrogatorio al que fue sometido, sus ojos ya estaban abiertos, ya no tenía caso ocultarlos de todos modos, el verde claro brillaba con más intensidad gracias al fuego de la chimenea que había sido avivado.

Suspiró cansado, dejando su taza junto con los bocadillos dulces sobre una mesita, y luego se giró a ver a quienes parecían estarle hablando desde hace buen rato. “Les ruego me disculpen ¿Han dicho algo?” Preguntó casual, ocultando con suma facilidad su incredulidad y la risa que contenía en la garganta. Solamente fue capaz de escuchar una oleada de gemidos y suspiros colectivos, molestos e intrigados en su mayoría. Baggins no pudo evitarlo esta vez, se rió de lo que hicieron y con total calma recargó su codo en el costado del sofá y luego apoyó su mejilla en su mano, dirigiendo su rostro a todos los enanos que lo veían con notoria molestia. Les sonrío con descaro y no tuvo que esperar a ser invadido nuevamente por voces. Al menos una resaltó entre todas silenciando a las demás-

“¿Qué le hizo a nuestro líder Mr Boggins?” Preguntó Kili, con tono ligeramente molesto, pero más invadido por la curiosidad y una pizca de diversión. Estaba claro que le molestaba... un poco, pero le daba cierta envidia saber que el pequeño hobbit que tenía delante lo había hecho, necesitaba con urgencia saber cómo lo había logrado para luego el poder hacerlo.

“Me insultó, me desesperé, formé un vínculo- no lo soportó y se desmayó.” Directo nuevamente, no tendría porque mentirles a los enanos, mucho menos considerando que viajarían juntos, no le convenía comenzar con mentiras, al menos no unas tan obvias.

La habitación quedó en silencio y todos los enanos miraban al halfling, viendo aquel rostro serio, que dirigía la atención ahora solamente a Kili.

“¿Un vínculo?—- Un vínculo como...” Dudó Kili, y con ese tono en duda todos se alteraron por lo obvio, ¿Un hobbit podría cambiar las ordenanzas del destino y volver u obligar a cualquier ser viviente a convertirse en su One? Mahal no lo permita. Todos se quedaron esperando, hasta que la risa del hobbit los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

“Oh si, ahora estamos casados ya ve, tendremos una familia y seremos felices Maestro Kili. Puede llamarme Bilbo ahora si le parece bien. Más informal, me parece justo entre familia. ” espetó el hobbit con un sarcasmo notorio para luego echarse a reír mientras llevaba su mano a su rostro y cubría los ojos mientras se deleitaba con tal idea tan simple y tonta. “ Si ese fuera el caso, estaría casado con todos ustedes... O ustedes estarían confundidos y debatiendo quieren es el One de quién.” Refutó, haciendo un ademan con la mano para quitarle peso de importancia a lo que decía, indiferente a la posible molestia que sentían los ajenos o él mismo por el tema tan fuera de lugar. Fue demasiado descarado incluso para él, se quedó callado tras notar como la mayoría de los enanos tomaba el tema demasiado en serio. Resopló un poco y dirigió su rostro a uno de los enanos, Dori.

“¿Lo estamos entonces?” Preguntó el enano con calma a quien había dirigido su atención, como si lo estuviera esperando desde segundos antes que le dirigiría la palabra.

“¿Disculpe?” Cuestionó sin comprender la pregunta al aire del enano. El hobbit ya estaba serio otra vez.

“¿Estamos vinculados a usted muchacho?” Está vez la voz era de Balin, no se escuchaba molesto pero tampoco calmado, parecía más preocupado por el tema, incluso por el cómo afectarían eso a cada integrante y a su propia persona.

“Si” Respondió, sintiendo como el estado de ánimo de la mayoría de los presentes decayó al instante — Le causó más intriga saber que hubo quienes no se molestaron demasiado a la idea, uno de los Ri y los parientes de Oakenshield— incluso dos de los Ur. Cortó con esa curiosidad, luego podría indagar más con esas reacciones, al menos cuando tuviese confianza con ellos.— “ _Y no._ ” Completó su respuesta y al instante pudo escuchar y sentir como todos estaban confundidos. Bilbo dejó escapar una suave risita y volvió a apoyar su mejilla sobre su mano, dirigiendo su rostro a todos los enanos, aparentando verlos a todos... Que curioso, no parecían notar que era ciego, quizá no había perdido del todo su toque para fingir que era alguien con vista.

“¿Entonces por eso nos sentimos alarmados hace rato? ¿Usted nos hizo esto?...” Preguntó Bofur — “ Gandalf dijo que habías formado el vinculo también con Dwalin... Y que habías logrado desmayar al menos a diez de nosotros—-“ Agregó esta vez Fili, quien hablaba lento al unir las partes de la historia y encontrar solamente más dudas frente suyo. — Kili de pronto reaccionó y se escandalizó un poco para acusar al hobbit- “Nunca le dijimos que Thorin era nuestro pariente.”

Y todos se giraron a verlo con sorpresa, lejos de la molestia que sentían ahora solamente estaban callados por las mismas cuestiones que no se formulaban, no tenían el como preguntar adecuadamente.

Todos se quedaron callados.

“ _Gandalf_ ” Masculló de pronto Bilbo, quien regresó el rostro, apenas bajándolo un poco para ver por el rabillo del ojo al mago con un semblante calmo. Al parecer el mago estaba inspeccionando curioso al enano que aún no despertaba. “¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya desde que los enanos no saben de sus propia cultura? Me sorprende mucho escuchar que ninguno sabe de los vínculos —- ¿Realmente se está perdiendo la costumbre? ¿Ya murió el conocimiento de los enanos en esa área? ” La voz de Bilbo se mostraba seria y calmada, pero ligeramente preocupada, ciertamente era algo curioso para él, pero como el erudito que era, le resultaba bastante contradictorio el dolor que le causaba saber que las razas perdían sus propias memorias al paso del tiempo.

“ _Oh Bilbo..._ ” Susurró el mago, apenas apartando la vista de Oakenshield. Todos permanecieron callados por la desesperación, pero no se atrevían a interrumpir.

“Como te dije la noche anterior, eres el único investigador _—vivo—_ que aún se dedica a los “ _ualach_ ”, la información qué hay es poca y para los enanos...” El mago pausó y esperó, y Baggins lo captó de inmediato. El silencio y asentimiento de Gandalf se sintieron como un regaño pero un consuelo a la vez. —- “Entiendo. Lo siento.” Añadió de inmediato Baggins, borrando todo rastro de sarcasmo o descaro en él, ya no podría bromear con ello ahora, no con ellos.

“Mi querido Bilbo. Responde sus preguntas y luego ayúdame a despertar al líder de la compañía, el tema a tratar es relevante y no debe ser retrasado me temo. Toma el tiempo que necesites para explicar, mientras tanto, esperemos por el Mr Oakenshield, no lo había visto tan relajado desde que lo conocí.” Gandalf dio indicación, aprovechando el momento para burlarse un poco y romper la tensión, pero luego de eso, se quedó callado.

Baggins regresó su atención a la compañía, quienes parecían mirarlos expectantes tras el intercambio de palabras con el mago. Ori se atrevió a hablar al notar que nadie lo hacía, ni siquiera el mismo hobbit.

“¿Qué es eso de “ _ualach_ ”, Mr Baggins? —” Cuestionó calmo.

“Ah.” Se cortó Bilbo, estaban muy perdidos, bueno no realmente, el termino era bastante viejo de todos modos. “Maestro Ori, responderé su pregunta, así como las otras que han sido hechas anteriormente. Me disculpo de antemano por mi comportamiento hacia ustedes, no solamente por lo que he dicho antes, sino también por los vínculos y el significado de estos. Consideren cada palabra que diré y no interrumpan mientras hable, será breve para dar resumen a tantas inquietudes. Si desean preguntar algo, será hasta el final, pero ya decidiré si responder o no. ” Dió instrucción pero con unos modales dignos de su “título”

La compañía se vio entre si y con cautela parecían comunicarse con los ojos y asentimientos discretos, el hobbit no podía notar aquello y no es que lo necesitase.

“Proceda entonces Mr Baggins, una explicación sería buena antes de proceder a disculparse o pedir perdón.” Habló Balin por todos, con tono sereno.

“Bien.” Asintió en agradecimiento tras la confirmación de Balin, sin más que esperar se dispuso a poner orden a las ideas y los recuerdos que volvían a su mente. Suspiró abatido mientras presionaba un poco su propia nariz y luego regresaba el rostro a los enanos.

“Los “ _ualach_ ” son lo que ustedes enanos, conocen como **compañero”** , el término correcto para ellos es solamente “ualach” o “anam” en nuestra lengua. “Ualach” se traduciría como “carga” y “anam” como “alma”, el nombre completo que recibe es “Ualach anam”, “ _La carga del alma”_ en términos simples, o aún más simple para su comprensión; el animal que llevan a su lado la mayoría del tiempo.” Explicó Bilbo, tratando de no entrometerse mucho en términos para no confundir. “Cada raza le dio un nombre según sus ideologías y sus creencias, pero el termino correcto es el que he mencionado, no explicaré eso ahora, es demasiado largo. “ Cortó de pronto, dirigiendo su rostro a Ori con toda intención, sabiendo de antemano que él preguntaría algo al respecto. Y así lo confirmó al escuchar un suspiro ahogado por parte del enano.

“Como han escuchado de Gandalf, soy un erudito o el único investigador vivo que se ha dedicado a los “Anam” toda la vida, así que no me es raro saber el como lo llaman los enanos u otras razas, así como tampoco es anormal el saber que es algo grosero de mi parte usar su lengua para mencionar el término que los enanos usan. Sea como sea, mi conocimiento es basto y lo puedo poner en práctica si lo necesito.” No amenazó, pero sonó como tal, unos enanos incluso se colocaron a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos o entrecerrando los ojos a donde estaba él halfling.

El hobbit hizo una breve pausa y luego se giró a donde estaban Thorin y Dwalin.

“Me temo que confunden su vínculo más íntimo con el vínculo de sus “anam”, a lo largo de la vida que he llevado, he notado que los enanos y quizá algunos ajenos que no pertenecen específicamente a su raza, poseen aquello que ustedes llaman “One”. Su “anam” y su “One” no son la misma cosa, aunque suene irónico dado que ambos son almas de su propia persona.” Espetó el hobbit, regresando los ojos a los demás enanos tras notar como el guerrero se calmaba ante sus palabras. “Así que si, están ustedes relativamente vinculados conmigo, pero no en un aspecto tan íntimo. No tengo la capacidad de ver quién podría ser o no ser su “One”, más sin embargo conozco cada cosa de sus “anam”. El vinculó que les hice no fue directamente conmigo, es algo confuso pero trataré de acortarlo tanto como pueda para proceder a responder las primeras preguntas que me han hecho.”

Bilbo se tomó un momento para beber del té y luego continuar tras dejar la taza sobre la mesa otra vez. “El vínculo que han hecho se le conoce como “Aontas” o “unión” en lengua común. El vínculo que hice fue de ustedes con su “anam”, pues de cierto modo los obligué a resguardar sus “anam” dentro de su propio cuerpo, se volvieron uno con el resto de su alma que escapaba por alguna herida no física que todos tenemos. La razón por la que algunos se desmayaron es bastante simple en realidad, la unión con el resto de su alma repercute según el tiempo; como pude notar, algunos de ustedes nunca habían hecho algo así, quizá otros si. Desconozco un poco como se manejen este tipo de asuntos con los enanos ahora, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de convivir con algunos hace años, era normal que los vínculos se hicieran a la mayoría de edad, o al menos, durante la presencia de amenaza de vida, ya fuese por peligro físico o emocional. Sea cual sea la razón, quienes se desmayaron por periodos largos de tiempo, es porque nunca hicieron el vínculo antes y la unión se sintió como una sobrecarga y una descarga de energía en tan solo un segundo. Además de que el animal que sea su “anam” influye mucho en la carga de energía que represente para el usuario que lo lleve consigo. “

— Hizo una pausa, atreviéndose a tomar dos galletas del pequeño plato de bocadillos que tenia sobre la mesa. Una de ellas la partió justo por la mitad y otra en dos tamaños desiguales. Procedió con la galleta cortada perfectamente primero. “Imaginen que su alma y su cuerpo son estos dos trozos, equilibrados y separados, su cuerpo físico y su “anam” yacen separados la mayoría del tiempo, cuando hicieron el vínculo, finalmente se unieron. ” Y el hobbit juntó ambas mitades, formando nuevamente la porción perfecta. “Fue abrumador para algunos, pero no demasiado, quizá porque ustedes mismos no dependen de su “anam” o porque ya habían realizado el vínculo antes... o quizá por su propia edad, no lo sé con exactitud, los factores cambian y dependen de cada persona, pero suelen ser los mismos.” Y después de ello, soltó los trozos dejándolos en el plato, poco después procedió con las mitades desiguales, elevándolas para que los demás vieran. “Hay casos más problemáticos, por dependencia, por edad y tiempo o por el animal que le acompaña y la misma personalidad del usuario donde la unión se vuelve más intensa. En los casos del Maestro Dwalin y el Maestro Oakenshield fue una conjunción de todo; sus características y personalidades son demasiado fuertes y firmes al parecer... o quizá no, no pretendo saberlo y temo que no es momento de hacer ese tipo de conclusiones por mi parte...-“ Aclaró su voz un momento. “Los animales que les acompañan también fueron un factor, el que nunca hayan realizado el vinculo antes y que dependan de ellos de una manera física o emocional afectó la reacción del cuerpo físico al cambio interno. Entonces, obviamente la unión fue más intensa para ellos que para otros. “ Y de pronto, Baggins mostró ambos trozos, señalando que el trozo más pequeño representaba el cuerpo físico y el trozo más grande el alma que reside fuera del cuerpo.

Y parecía que las dudas se fueron aclarando poco a poco.

“Así que eso explicaría el desmayo de ambos enanos, el tiempo que dura y el porqué quizá unos ni siquiera lo notaron con tanta fuerza; por ejemplo, Fili también tiene un lobo como “anam”al igual que su pariente, pero su carácter y su dependencia de este, así como el tiempo que lleva sin hacer el vinculo no afectó demasiado la unión. A lo sumo, se desmayó durante dos o tres minutos. Si el Maestro Oakenshield dura tanto desmayado es porque la unión se efectúa lentamente, más cuando el usuario se resiste al vínculo con tales características, resulta extraño para él. La mayoría de ustedes parece estar acostumbrados a no formar vínculo, lo cual lo volverá más problemático cuando traten de hacerlo a futuro. “ Su voz fue calma, mientras sacudía sus manos y se quitaba las migajas de las galletas que quedaban. “Los cristales que les he entregado y han aceptado” Y en ese justo momento dirigió su atención a Bifur y asintió en agradecimiento, luego continuó con calma. “O que he escondido en sus prendas, no son más que prestamos para tu vínculo, sirven como apoyo para estabilizar la unión. Pueden conservarlos o devolverlos, realmente no tienen otro uso.” Explicó con desinterés, mientras que los enanos se miraban entre ellos con sorpresa, girándose a ver a Bifur, quien mostraba con calma el cristal pequeño en su mano. Todos comenzaron a buscar de pronto uno similar.

“La razón por la que hice el vinculo fue por varias razones—” Interrumpió a los enanos que parecían distraerse, al escuchar su voz algunos se golpearon con codazos y regresaron la atención al hobbit dejando para después la búsqueda del cristal mencionado antes. “Principalmente fue por seguridad mía, no me arriesgo con nadie, debes saberlo. Segunda razón, es más seguro para usted tener su propio “anam” fuera de mi alcance por razones que no pretendo explicar ahora. Tercera razón, este hogar es pequeño, no pretendo explicar lo obvio con sus animales de diversos tamaños y con su comportamiento dentro de mi propiedad. Cuarta y última razón, está prohibido recibir “anam” de extraños en un smial, es indecente e inapropiado, si no lo notaron, es raro ver “anam” en Hobbiton, quizá solamente algunos varones o jóvenes lo hagan, pero eso es permitido cuando son menores de edad o cuando el varón está casado.” Espetó, más apático por la costumbre tan inadecuada y poco ortodoxa del lugar. “No estoy a favor de la ultima razón si desean saber mi opinión, pero como cualquiera, debo cumplir con lo establecido y temo que no tengo buenas referencias de los enanos, si me permiten disculparme.”

Y guardó silencio finalmente, esperando alguna palabra o algo, incluso con esperanza de que Gandalf interviniera, pero nada. Solo silencio, odiaba eso.

“¿Como sabías entre el parentesco entre Fili y Kili con el Mr Oakenshield?” Preguntó de pronto Nori, interesado en ese aspecto. Bilbo dirigió su rostro al del enano y solamente se quedó callado unos segundos.

“Puedo saber muchas cosas de los “anam” con solo verlos. Pero no deseo explicar el como o el porqué de tal habilidad, al menos no ahora.” Fue serio y sincero, eso pareció servir por el momento como respuesta, pero estaba casi seguro de que sería interrogado a su tiempo.

“Dice que no estamos vinculados directamente, entonces quiero saber ¿Por qué cuando Dwalin le arrastró para exigirle algo, me sentí tan ofuscado y abrumado en ese momento por su seguridad? ¿Es normal? ” Ahora fue Fili quien habló, más serio de lo que normalmente era.

“Es mi seguro y es normal. No diré el porqué y el como, pero te puedo asegurar que solamente es de causa natural, quizá conozcas el sentimiento entre tus parientes. Se le conoce a este sentir como “gaolmhar”, “relacionado” o “afìn” en lengua común. Justo ahora debes sentirlo con tu pariente, quizá en menor medida ya que sabes las razones de su estado y la preocupación ha disminuido. Es como un instinto entre aquellos que tienen un “anam” de la misma especie.” Y no dijo más, ya era demasiado para que tomase sus propias conclusiones.

Y otra vez más, el silencio. Aunque no duró demasiado.

“¿Y los ojos blancos?” — Interrumpió Dwalin con cierta molestia pero con bastante tranquilidad pese a ello.

“No deseo responder eso.” Cortó de pronto de manera firme y directa. No obtuvo queja pero podía sentir la tensión del momento.

El silencio se cortó de pronto con un quejido notorio, casi todos los enanos se giraron a ver a quien lo había provocado “¿Y no era más sencillo pedirnos que simplemente nos encontráramos en otro lugar fuera de tus tierras? ” — Espetó Glóin, un tanto altanero pero sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía al parecer.

“No sabía sobre su llegada hasta la noche anterior. Además, estoy casi seguro de que Gandalf ya ha mencionado que he aceptado cualquier cosa que ustedes deseen proponer para un viaje, lo cual es falso.” Golpe directo, el hobbit se quedó callado y a la brevedad los enanos se dirigieron al mago con molestia y duda, siendo el mismo Gandalf quien tuvo que fingir inocencia mientras una tos escapaba de sus labios.

“Ya fue suficiente-” Interrumpió de pronto una voz grave y calma, y todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver al líder de la compañía levantando su mano como señal de silencio. “Hemos escuchado lo suficiente, es momento de seguir con el verdadero asunto de esta reunión, independientemente de la falta de detalle del mago.” Se tomó un momento para sentarse donde había estado recostado, apenas mareado por la sensación de plenitud y dolencia que le aquejaba, era como un dolor punzante en el pecho... pero fue disminuyendo.

“Me preguntaba cuando ibas a dejar de fingir que estabas dormido.” Añadió Gandalf mientras acariciaba su barba y se levantaba lentamente del asiento de donde estaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Los enanos más jóvenes se giraron a ver al líder con sorpresa e incredulidad. —-“ ¿Desde hace cuanto estás despierto?” Preguntó Kili con familiaridad y sin pizca de vergüenza, al instante fue golpeado por su hermano en la cabeza.

“Desde que lo recostaste en ese sofá.” Añadió Baggins en respuesta mientras se colocaba de pie y sacudía sus prendas para quitarse las pocas migajas que tenía encima. Poco después tomó la pipa que estaba esperando por él en aquella mesa y la sacudió en la chimenea aún encendida, tirando los restos al calor del fuego que iluminaba.

“Usted sabia.” — La voz de Thorin era más bien firme y tranquila al dirigirse al halfling, pero en el fondo estaba confundido y curioso, tal vez molesto por ser descubierto por el tendero que era su anfitrión. Lo miró mientras se movía y hacia sus cosas pese a su acusación, el hobbit andando sin dirigir su rostro al enano, con diferencia de que ahora parecía mostrar sus ojos esta vez-

“Claro que lo sabía, cada que yo hablaba usted resoplaba con fuerza o movía los pies, lo que sea que tenga de metal bajo su ropa sonaba por la fricción a su movimiento.” Se explicó como si fuera totalmente natural y aunque la mayoría seguía viéndolo con espanto, el mago solamente le sonreía con bastante facilidad. Tan interesante, los hobbits... o mejor dicho, Bilbo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Una disculpa si este capitulo resulta confuso o pesado! Pero al fin se ha dado explicación sobre los ualach y los compañeros", no dude en preguntar si tienen dudas!
> 
> Pero bueno. Los problemas van en aumento, el siguiente capitulo no es la excepción.


	5. Chapter 5

“Q-que... ¡¿Como pudo escuchar eso?! ¡Y con todo el ruido que hacíamos!” - Cuestionó Bombur mientras miraba al hobbit caminando ahora entre ellos como si nada, apenas prestándoles atención.

Gandalf se rió y solamente caminó a donde el hobbit se dirigía, nuevamente a la cocina. “Los Hobbits tienen un sentido auditivo bastante espectacular Maestro Bombur, sin embargo-” Pausó apenas un segundo para pensar sus palabras, siendo el encargado ahora de responder las dudas de los enanos, parecía que Bilbo ahora tenia sus propios asuntos, encendiendo el horno de nueva cuenta. “El Maestro Baggins supera por mucho su propia habilidad, sus sentidos están aún más desarrollados comparados con el de los Elfos, una bendición de los años y de propio nacimiento. Quizá no lo notaste antes, pero reacciona bastante bien al ruido, aunque se ofusca fácilmente.” Se detuvo en la pequeña entrada que daba a la cocina y les indicó con un ademán simple que deberían regresar a la mesa, para atender finalmente los asuntos de relevancia.

Y así todos acudieron nuevamente, siendo Thorin el último en entrar.

Fue bien recibido después de todo, no podría quejarse con el halfling. Fue dirigido a la silla principal y tomó asiento mientras daba saludo medianamente formal a su compañía tras reaccionar que no lo había hecho antes. Al momento de tomar asiento de pronto la presencia del hobbit le tomó por sorpresa, pues el mismo estaba ahora presentando una bandeja con comida para él recién calentada nuevamente. “Gracias” Masculló el enano mientras miraba la comida, tan apetecible y deseable, aunque ahora era el único que comía. “No es nada. Es lo mínimo que un Tendero debería hacer.” Añadió con calma el hobbit y sin permitir reprimenda o contestación regresó a una de las alacenas, buscando un tarro.

Gandalf carraspeó incómodo y Thorin ahora dudó de si debería comer o no lo que le fue presentado, había sido grosero sin razón antes. ¿Tenía el derecho siquiera de ser bien recibido después de todo?

Los enanos miraban a su líder y al hobbit con intriga, la tensión que provocaba el hobbit era realmente impresionante considerando que sólo le había echado en cara a su líder algo que ni ellos comprendían. Además de que era el único que le respondía o le enfrentaba—- Y era un hobbit, un maldito y pequeño hobbit.

El sonido de un tarro lleno de cerveza siendo colocado sobre la mesa frente a la bandeja del líder los sacó de sus pensamientos. “Por favor, coma. Me incomoda más pensar que la comida sea despreciada por algo tan tonto como un comentario, he escuchado peores y no es el primero que los hace. ” Fue franco, tomando entre manos algunos trapos para limpiar el liquido que se había derramado de aquel tarro recién llevado. Su rostro no estaba dirigido a nadie en particular y sus ojos permanecían abiertos, apenas parpadeando poco.

La declaración del hobbit hizo todo aún más incómodo para ellos, pero poco a poco la calma regresó a la mesa; misma donde se habló de lo que resultaba relevante a tratar.

Pasaron minutos o quizá unas pocas horas quien sabe, explicando y contando como había resultado la visita de su líder con su gente y lo que pensaban de su emprendimiento. Se dio a conocer la verdadera razón del viaje y de la compañía de tan solo trece enanos, un mago y al parecer, un hobbit ladrón. La llave y la puerta fue algo mencionado, pero aquello hizo que Bilbo se sintiera mal sin razón aparente, la historia de un modo la conocía, pero... algo era diferente.

Desde el momento en que fue mencionado para llevar a cabo tal labor se había distraído de las palabras de los enanos, y yacía dándoles la espalda mientras molía unas hierbas en un pequeño mortero de madera. Respiraba con dificultad mientras escuchaba los gritos de los enanos, la defensa del mago a su persona y sus habilidades, el grito en khuzdul del líder, la descripción innecesaria de lo que era un dragón de Bofur... todo, absolutamente todo lo escuchaba pero tan lejano, pues una voz parecía murmurar cosas a sus oídos.

El hobbit dejó lo que hacía, el mortero mal colocado sobre la madera y fue directo a la puerta principal, abriéndola con tanta discreción que nadie notó su ausencia.

_“A mhic, caithfidh tú imeacht. Chuige sin thug mé an dara seans duit...”_

_(Hijo, tienes que irte. Con ese fin, te di una segunda oportunidad ...)_

La voz era calma, tranquila. Baggins caminaba a pasos lentos a su pequeño jardín justo por un lado de su puerta principal, quedando de pie con un semblante sereno frente a las hierbas que apenas se movían por la brisa, abriendo los ojos y mostrando ahora aquellos orbes blancos en la abundante oscuridad. Sabía el camino a tomar pero realmente no era demasiado consiente en ese momento de lo que implicaba volver a andar en rumbos ajenos, rumbos que no resultaban tan distantes a su propio interés, al parecer.

 _“Tá eagla orm go rachaidh mé amú ansin...”_ _(Me temo que me perder_ _é_ _allí...)_ Murmuró en un susurro al aire, agachando la cabeza apenas poco para admirar sus cultivos. Se colocó de rodillas y juntó sus manos sobre la tierra, apenas removiendo un poco para cortar las hierbas que al parecer buscaba _“Cén cuspóir ar chóir dom dul?...”_ _(_ _"_ _¿Con qu_ _é_ _propó_ _sito debo ir? ..."_ _)_

Fue una pregunta al aire para si mismo, no hubo tiempo siquiera para reconsiderar, pues en cuestión de segundos, el golpe fuerte de su puerta siendo abierta le hizo girarse a ver quien había hecho tal cosa con tanta alarma. Sostuvo con calma unas hierbas en su mano y se quedó mirando en dirección a la puerta, hasta que finalmente reaccionó-

“Mr Baggins.” Murmuró el enano de cabellos dorados, viendo atónito al hobbit directo a los ojos tan peculiares, llamativos. Se quedó callado, atrapado en ello, en su silencio tras notar como no había respuesta del contrario. “Gandalf pensó que había ocurrido algo, al parecer...” Comenzaba a gesticular palabra, pero seguía mirándolo con curiosidad ahora, mientras que el halfling correspondía con su entendimiento, sin cerrar los ojos pero mostrando un semblante más sereno, poco expectante. “...al parecer ha dejado sus cosas en desorden ahí dentro, nos dimos cuenta cuando le haríamos entrega del contrato para que coloque su firma una vez lo lea. Su mortero se quedó con hierbas y... —-y al parecer Gandalf se preocupó al no verlo de pronto. Más ahora que debe retirarse para atender unos asuntos referentes a nuestro viaje.” Fili no sabía el porque se explicaba con tanto detalle, pero en cuanto terminó solo fue capaz de aclarar su garganta y apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos llamativos.

“Ya veo...” Escuchó la voz del hobbit, quién sostenía al parecer unas hierbas en sus manos “Me disculpo entonces, el ruido me afecta demasiado, creo que mis pies solamente se movieron.” Añadió con voz fría, levantándose mientras sacudía la tierra y presionaba apenas poco las hojas que llevaba en mano. “Por favor, entre, iré enseguida.”

————————-

Una vez reunidos nuevamente, todos en nueva calma tras explicaciones un tanto burdas de su ausencia tan corta y abrupta, se encontraron hablando de aquel contrato y de la búsqueda que emprenderían durante un lapso de tiempo indefinido. Baggins por su parte se limitó a escuchar mientras que preparaba finalmente los espacios que había designado para el descanso de sus invitados.

...

“Es importante que lea el contrato, Mr Baggins.” Mencionó tan pronto tuvo oportunidad Balin, apenas exigiendo al hobbit o levantando la voz, más con un aire rutinario acostumbrado al trato de ese tipo de papeleos.

“Lo sé, he firmado contratos antes Maestro Balin.” Hablaba mientras que extendía unos pequeños colchones de algodón sobre el suelo y preparaba las habitaciones que serían utilizados por los enanos, prestando atención debida a lo que escuchaba de lejos. “Gandalf lo leerá por mi, pero ahora mi preocupación es otra.” Añadió haciendo referencia a lo que hacia ahora, terminando de colocar el último colchón, dejando unas mantas a lado de donde cada invitado podría tomar las que gustase, de todos modos no esperaba que lo hicieran, sabía cuan tercos podrían ser.

“¿Por qué necesita que Gandalf lo lea para usted?” Intervino de pronto Ori, curioso por ese simple hecho, acercándose de manera discreta y tímida a las mantas para finalmente tomar una.

“Porque es un asunto relevante ahora y asumo que desean partir mañana temprano, mi vista ahora no es buena—” Explicó, con tono calmo mientras sacudía sus manos y removía finalmente las brasas que se habían apagado hace ya un buen rato nuevamente, en aquella chimenea no era del todo una mentira lo de su mala vista... Casi. “Además, Gandalf suele intervenir en mis contratos cuando debe hacerlo en mi nombre." -- _Mentira_. Pensó al estar hablando. --"Si tienen urgencia en que firme su contrato, alguno podría leerlo para mi en su nombre, pero dudo que alguno quiera ya que-” No terminó de hablar, le interrumpieron al instante --“Yo lo leeré para usted Mr Baggins. Gandalf se ha ido para arreglar negocios para el viaje.” — Espetó Nori, quien extendía la mano al papel que sostenía Balin. Ambos se quedaron callados y Bilbo simplemente asintió en confirmación.

“Se lo agradezco Maestro Nori. Entonces, por favor acompáñeme a la cocina mientras los demás se instalan, seguramente están cansados y no quiero robarme su tiempo de descanso tampoco.” Le cedió el paso mientras estiraba su mano al frente mostrando el camino, dejando que los enanos pudiesen colocarse en sus lugares una vez salieran de la pequeña habitación.

—————

Ahora ambos estaban en la cocina, Nori leyendo el contrato para Baggins con una voz calma y relativamente baja para no interrumpir a su compañía; lo cual encontraba ridículo dado que todos o al menos la mayoría estaban despiertos, mirando directo al donde estaban leyendo o curioseando con la mirada el smial de su anfitrión.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y finalmente terminó de leer, se quedó callado mientras miraba de reojo al hobbit, notando que su semblante siempre fue el mismo, pero mas interesado en que no parpadeaba, era extraño.

“Maestro Balin.” Habló de pronto el halfling, causando que Nori se sintiera ligeramente ignorado pese al favor de leer tal papel.

“Dígame Mr Baggins.” Balin respondió, realmente nunca se había apartado de ellos, pues era tema de su importancia y estaría a cargo de cualquier duda que surgiera por parte del hobbit. Simplemente lo miró, analizando apenas poco a quien tenia al frente en espera de su respuesta.

“Su contrato no puede ser modificado pero me gustaría solicitar dos cosas, más como un favor personal.” Explicó de pronto el halfling, dirigiendo el rostro al enano de cabellos blancos, ignorante de las reacciones de sus caras, ya no estaba espiando demasiado como reaccionaban sus “anam” - Levantó la mano para señalar que esperaran antes de alterarse o interrumpir. “Los enanos tienen sus reglas para los funerales, no puedo interponerme en ese tipo de temas, por el contrario, me gustaría solicitar que en dado caso de una muerte prematura por mi parte, mis servicios para ese asunto sean atendidos directamente con alguien de mi propio circulo. Es decir, me gustaría mencionar o añadir nombres para el trato directo con el tema, en caso de que mi cuerpo sea posible de tratar.” Explicó, bajando la mano mientras desviaba el rostro ligeramente, espiando ahora a los enanos que se asomaban sin cuidado a escuchar lo que hablaba con Balin y Nori.

“Dice que desea que en caso de que tenga una muerte prematura y aún quede un cuerpo para velar, desea que su cuerpo sea tratado directamente por alguien en específico, ¿Es eso correcto?” Cuestionó Balin, más que nada para dar por entendida la situación, no estaba realmente especificado ese asunto en el contrato, así que era admisible para el ladrón siendo un extranjero.

“Correcto.”

“Bien, puede decirme los nombres y podremos hacer una pequeña admisión por usted, pues es una consideración válida.” Comenzó Balin, quien buscaba entre sus prendas una pluma o tinta, pero fue sorprendido de la nada con Ori entregando velozmente las herramientas a sus manos como un préstamo para el momento. Lo aceptó pese a preguntarse en que momento se había incluido en la conversación pero no tenía siquiera el deseo de cuestionar algo tan simple. “Dígame entonces, Mr Baggins.” Y comenzó a escribir el pequeño fragmento que sería añadido, deteniéndose en espera de los nombres, más confiado en que escribiría algún nombre de algún hobbit dentro de su familia. Algún apellido similar a Baggins supuso.

“Como primera opción, en caso de haber un cuerpo o restos de este, exijo y deseo que sea informado directamente a Lord Elrond, o por consiguiente, alguno de su parentesco sanguíneo, para que alguno de ellos trate directamente con los restos.” Espetó con firmeza y calma el hobbit. Un ruido se escuchó en la sala, alguien había dejado caer algo al suelo, sonaba como madera y metal. Quienes escuchaban estaban sumamente sorprendidos, mirando con espanto al halfling quien esperaba que Balin siguiera escribiendo. — Nadie pudo hablar, mucho menos el líder que ya se estaba acercando con ira sin sentido a la mesa. “Como segunda y última opción, el Elvenking Thranduil, solamente en caso de que Lord Elrond o su parentesco sanguíneo se nieguen a mi petición, si Elvenking se niega, no deseo que el asunto sea tratado por algún miembro posible de parentesco sanguíneo con él. ” Pausó sin culpa ni remordimiento, ajeno a lo que acababa de desatar, esperando para que el enano que escribía pudiese ponerse al corriente.

“¡Debe ser una maldita broma Halfling!” Gruñó primero Dwalin, y por consiguiente los demás enanos también se unieron a la negativa, gruñendo y gritando sin comprender tal decisión. Balin se vió obligado a escribir aquello e incluso el líder de la compañía mostró el semblante más apático y molesto posible, pero Bilbo ni siquiera podría saberlo, ignoraba completamente el ruido o las posibles miradas y reprimendas a su persona. Al escuchar que Balin dejaba de escribir, continuó hablando pese al ruido que invadía la cocina - “En caso de que Lord Elrond, su parentesco y Elvenking Thranduil se nieguen, la responsabilidad recaerá sobre Gandalf el gris. Nadie más en caso de negativa por parte del mago o indisposición a la petición. Si ninguno acude, el destino de los restos puede ser olvidado para que la compañía continúe con su búsqueda.” Finalizó entre el ruido, siendo aparentemente escuchado solamente por cuatro enanos, quienes lo miraban confundidos. Balin al escribir, Ori quien no gritaba de enojo pero escuchaba con sorpresa, Nori quien se había quedado solamente por curiosidad y Thorin, quien perdía compostura con cada palabra que soltaba el mediano.

“¿Qué hay de su familia Mr Baggins? —-“ Se atrevió a preguntar el enano joven, causando que aquella cuestión silenciara poco a poco el ruido de la cocina, con los enanos reaccionando a la pregunta formulada e ignorantes a que la petición ya había sido escrita y finalizada cual testamento.

“ Demasiado personal, ¿No lo creé Maestro Ori?” Respondió el hobbit algo apático pero con pena en su tono, levantando el rostro finalmente solamente para cerrar sus párpados y ocultar sus ojos nuevamente, pensativo. “Mi segunda solicitud no requiere contrato, pero agradecería su consideración de igual modo, aunque me temo que será más bien una imposición dadas las circunstancias.” Espetó, dejando pasar la vergüenza del enano que había preguntado por su familia, ocultando el dolor de la herida vieja.

“¿Y de qué se podría tratar Mr Baggins? Considerando que ha mencionado Elfos, dudo que pueda ser peor.” Interrumpió Nori con tono despectivo, pero interesado en la mención de la segunda solicitud. Después de todo, era la razón por la que se había quedado a escuchar.

Bilbo solamente soltó una risa con las palabras del enano, dejando incrédulos a la mayoría por escucharlo reír finalmente, o al menos con sorpresa por la broma elocuente del otro ladrón. “ Supongo que no. “ Acotó con familiaridad a este, de algún modo acostumbrado a ese tipo de interacción... se quedó callado de pronto.

“Solamente solicito un día más en la comarca antes de partir, quizá dos. A la mañana del siguiente día el curso de las cosas puede seguir como lo tienen planeado.” Esta vez al hablar, dirigía el rostro específicamente a Thorin, pero luego, a los demás enanos que también estaban presentes en la cocina. Sus párpados seguían abajo y su semblante era sereno. Ante el silencio, tuvo que hablar más. “ He de atender asuntos con mis tierras y mi gente. Durante mi ausencia en el día solicitado, podrán disponer de este smial para su descanso y del tiempo para organizarse como les plazca, así como también aprovechar las despensas para las provisiones que se necesitarán. Ahorrarán oro que planeaban gastar en Bree, podrán comer antes de partir y tendrán un día más de descanso para finalizar el vínculo con sus “anam” o para rechazarlo en caso de que deseen hacerlo.” 

Fue convincente, tanto que algunos enanos dudaron de lo que mencionaba el hobbit, pero la decisión no recaía directamente en ellos. El sonrío algo ladino a sus propias palabras y luego al escuchar la confirmación del líder, agradeció con una leve reverencia.

“Bien entonces, ya no tengo nada más que solicitar por ahora. Puedo firmar el contrato e indicarles donde deben descansar, así como las despensas que pueden usar antes de mi partida por la mañana.” Explicó, colocándose de pie mientras recibía la pluma con tinta y firmaba donde le fue señalado.

Y aunque hubo quejas y bufidos en negativa, ya había aceptado y ellos al parecer tendrían que vivir con el dolor y enojo sin sentido por sus deseos al morir.

Enanos tercos y testarudos, pensó Bilbo. Ajeno a que él también lo era... Pero no era algo que tuviesen que conocer de momento, sus planes tenían un propósito siempre. 

——————————————

“Esta es la despensa principal, pero realmente es muy poca comida la que se coloca aquí por estar cerca de la cocina.” Comentó el hobbit mientras llevaba cerca a Balin, Thorin y Bombur, quien al parecer sería el encargado de gran parte de las provisiones del viaje y su manejo. La noche seguía y pasaban los minutos, dentro de poco tendría que terminar toda actividad con sus invitados si al menos quería adelantar sus papeles para lo que debía arreglar. El hobbit caminaba con tranquilidad, indicando el espacio de la despensa ahora vacía, con apenas unos pocos alimentos que habían sobrado de toda la comida que les había preparado para su llegada. “Las demás despensas están por aquí, podrán preparar lo que crean conveniente para el viaje y disponer de lo que crean adecuado para su propio deleite, trece enanos apenas lograron vaciar una despensa pequeña, otras cinco grandes deben ser demasiado para un día.” Fue seco, y aquel comentario hizo que los enanos se sorprendieran con la cantidad de despensas y comida que era mencionada. Bombur casi sufre un ataque, pero antes de poder hablar, el halfling simplemente abrió una de las puertas del smial y mostró la comida almacenada para su deleite visual y propia confusión ¿C-como demonios era posible?...¿Vivía más familia en ese smial?

“Es usted muy generoso Mr Baggins...” Se adelantó Balin mientras observaba aún un poco aturdido la gran cantidad de comida, pensando en que sería mejor que hablase él antes de algún comentario irrespetuoso o tonto por sus compañeros. “Bombur se encargará de utilizar solamente lo necesario para que su familia disponga de lo demás, ¿Está bien eso?”—-

Bilbo se tensó ante esa idea pero solamente dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. “Si.”

Irónicamente, quien notó la tensión en la voz y en los hombros del hobbit fue el líder. Era la segunda vez que se mostraba algo reacio o tenso ante la mención de temas personales... o más especifico, sus temas familiares. 

Y eso fue todo, indicó como usar la cocina y donde podrían acomodar los colchones una vez fueran desocupados, señaló como abrir la puerta de las despensas y que alimentos debían ser utilizados pronto para evitar que empeorasen. Sin más que agregar, todos los presentes se despidieron y finalmente pudieron acudir a descansar, al menos la mayoría.

Pasaron pocas horas al menos, horas durante las cuales el hobbit juntó sus papeles y luego durmió relativamente bien. Tendría demasiado trabajo para cuando despertase y una multitud de enanos que afrontar si asumía lo peor. _Que lindo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que he dejado este capitulo algo corto, pero bueno. Tengo la esperanza de que se ponga más interesante conforme avancemos aquí, sigo escribiendo de todos modos.  
> Ah por cierto, insisto en que probablemente haya muchos errores o quizá detalles que se me vayan, una disculpa por eso, no tengo Beta y sinceramente no escribo con tanto apego al canon //que no debería ups// pero espero que si hay alguien leyendo esto, pues lo disfrute de todos modos. Me siento muy feliz y aliviado de poder escribir algo de lo que me gusta, me basta con expresarlo supongo.


	6. Chapter 6

“Fili.”

“Fili...”

“¡FILI!”

“¿QUÉ?” -Gritó aquel susurro en respuesta el enano, mientras se giraba con molestia y cierta brusquedad para ver a su hermano, quien al parecer lo molestaba.

“¿Estás despierto?—”

**“KILI.”**

Y se escuchó un quejido por lo bajo, Fili había golpeado a Kili en la cabeza con un puñetazo suave.

“¿Qué quieres? Deberíamos dormir para—”

“¿Te diste cuenta de que nunca vimos el **compañero”** del Mr Boggins? ” interrumpió de pronto el enano de cabello oscuro, dirigiendo su atención a su pariente mientras aún sobaba con descuido su cabeza por el golpe, apenas culpable por haberlo despertado. “Él ya vió los nuestros, lo justo es que nosotros también ¿No? — ¿O tal vez no tiene? ” Especulaba con curiosidad al hablar en voz baja, sus prioridades no eran muy claras para su hermano.

Fili ni siquiera tuvo momento para contestar adecuadamente, pues justo en la dirección a donde miraba a su hermano, a la lejanía se notaba una figura acercándose con pasos calmos.

“ **Shhh, Kee, mira...”** ” Habló en su propia lengua con toda la discreción que podría tener, serio. Su hermano lo notó y con cuidado se giró a ver a quien se acercaba a hurtadillas.

Era el hobbit.

“ **¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? — Ni siquiera ha salido el sol...** ” 

Y ambos hermanos se quedaron callados, solamente tratando de escuchar el sonido que hiciera el halfling, pero nada. Apenas unos cuantos utensilios o cosas siendo movidas de un lado a otro, no lo podían ver directamente aunque su vista era un tanto privilegiada para escenarios oscuros, incluso Kili tampoco podría verlo.

“ **¿Qué asuntos crees que tenga que arreglar antes de irnos?”** ” — Espetó de pronto Fili, siendo Kili tomado por sorpresa ahora por las preguntas de su hermano, no parecía entusiasta antes, ahora lo notaba demasiado intrigado.

“ **¿Recuerdas cuando Mr Dwalin preguntó por sus ojos?”** —” Añadió el mientras se mantenía mirando en dirección a la cocina, donde antes se había metido el halfling. Ahora escuchaban un poco más claro como el ajeno preparaba algo, pues un suave olor llegó a sus narices.

“ **Si, ¿por qué? ¿Los viste?”** ”

“ **Si.”** ”

Y junto con aquella respuesta, una voz nueva se unió a la conversación, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en ambos hermanos.

“ **Ese maldito halfling esconde algo, primero nos desmaya y luego acude a los elfos, a esos abrazadores de árboles— y ahora se escabulle antes de que salga el sol. No me da confianza.”** ”

Era Dwalin, curiosamente más tranquilo pese a la molestia notoria en su voz, aunque igual se mantenía susurrando para evitar ser descubiertos.

“ **¿Y si lo seguimos?”** ” sugirió Kili, recibiendo unas miradas de sorpresa ante sus palabras, como si aquellos dos enanos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para voltear a verle con gestos impactados, se extrañó un poco ante aquellas caras, no era tan malo como sonaba... o eso creía. “ **Dijo que arreglaría unos asuntos, sería bueno saber que hace durante todo el día... Por seguridad.”**

Solamente fue una excusa, él realmente no le tenia desconfianza al hobbit, más bien tenía curiosidad y se sentía inquieto, desde el momento en que abrieron la puerta de ese hoyo bajo tierra había sentido algo distinto, deseaba comprender que era. Además, ¿qué clase de halfling sería un ladrón entre los suyos? ¿o por qué necesitaba a los elfos y no a ellos? 

No hubo respuesta al instante, pero los tres enanos se quedaron callados de pronto, un ruido fuerte les hizo agacharse como si realmente se escondieran para aparentar que seguían dormidos. Se asomaron para ver que había sido. --- El mediano había dejado caer un libro en el suelo junto con unos cubiertos, mientras blasfemaba en su propia lengua al parecer, pues ninguno de los enanos pudo comprender alguna palabra que haya salido de aquel ladrón.

“ **Yo voy.”** ” Accedió finalmente Dwalin mientras asentía a Kili, guiado más por la desconfianza y duda que por la curiosidad que denotaba Kili. El enano de cabellos dorados se quedó pensativo y solamente negó. “ **Me quedaré aquí para que ayudar con las provisiones, si el tío Thorin me ve ocupado aquí quizá no sospeche de que no estén cerca.”** ” Sabio, fue una respuesta inteligente mientras pensaba para futuro. Los tres accedieron y solamente dos se colocaron de pie tan discretamente como se permitían. Protegidos detrás de la pared, asomaron sus cabezas para ver finalmente al hobbit, sorprendiéndose apenas poco por lo que vieron.

El halfling llevaba puesto unas prendas sencillas, unos guantes de piel en su bolsillo trasero y el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta. Bebía un té junto con unos panecillos mientras que el horno estaba encendido con una flama baja iluminando todo. Las cosas que habían caído al suelo habían sido levantadas, al menos la mayoría; el libro seguía debajo de una de las sillas.

Llevaba tiempo cocinando al parecer, y su comida era más bien un refrigerio o un desayuno demasiado temprano, cualquiera que fuese el caso, pasó desprevenido cuando ambos enanos notaron como terminaba sus alimentos y ahora escribía una nota para dejarla sobre la mesa principal dentro de un sobre; acto seguido se dispuso a meter unas ollas y unas cuantas bandejas de masa al horno. El fuego estaba tan bajo que seguramente la comida que había colocado estaría lista para cuando los demás estuviesen despiertos.

Kili se extrañó ante su comportamiento y el como tenía ahora los ojos cerrados, incluso al escribir. —Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuanto vieron como el hobbit ahora sacudía sus prendas y se dirigía a una de las salidas traseras, buscando causar el menor ruido a sus invitados.

Le siguieron de cerca, este hobbit era muy diferente a lo que esperaban de compañía, pero eso que Kili llamaba _interesante_ , Dwalin daba nombre de _desconfianza_.

——————————————

En cuanto terminó su comida, su objetivo ahora estaba claro, primero debería entregar los papeles al Thain y luego ir a la entrega con su primo para proceder con el asunto pendiente tan pronto fuera posible. La comida que dejaba en el horno estaría lista dentro de pronto, la nota dejaría claro a Bombur lo que debería de hacer para ello. El hobbit salió de su smial, notando como aún había un frío en el ambiente, tolerable pero de todos modos era algo que no lo alentaba demasiado. Suspiró y simplemente caminó con confianza mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera de su smial, buscando sus herramientas.

No pasó demasiado, al tener su pequeña carretilla con canastos de mimbre y unas hachas dentro, apoyó ambas manos a su cintura y giró en dirección al hogar lleno de enanos, era extraño, toda la situación era demasiado surrealista para él pese a la confianza que mostraba, y aquellos anam que lo habían visitado--- No eran normales, o al menos no los sentía así. --No lo pienses tanto. - Se dijo más por darse calma que como una orden a su subconsciente. Distraído pero aún con razón de sus labores, Baggins llevó su diestra a su boca y con dos dedos silbó fuerte, esperando apenas un poco mientras sacaba unos pergaminos y cartas de su camisa.

No sucedió nada por unos minutos, pero el halfling no se veía afectado. Más sin embargo, a la brevedad un búho grande de color negro llegó volando, posándose con calma en el antebrazo del hobbit.

Para sorpresa de los enanos, el ave juntó su cabeza con la del hobbit en un gesto noble y calmo, era una escena confusa para ellos, pero no menos bella, resultaba curioso. Ningún ave salvaje haría eso, a menos que fuese educado para tal cosa, pero era tan inusual que simplemente no lo encontraban común. El guerrero pronto se percató de como el hobbit le daba sus papeles al búho y este emprendía vuelo después de un susurro del mediano. Al parecer era su mensajero.

Baggins después de entregar sus papeles, tomó con ambas manos la carretilla y fue directo al camino libre, a pasos calmos mientras era seguido. En cuestión de varios minutos, todos estaban en el borde de la comarca, siendo el hobbit el primero en adentrarse al bosque ligeramente espeso y solitario.

—————————————

“ **¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer?”** — ” Preguntó primero Kili, quien se mantenía oculto entre algunos arbustos y arboles junto con el otro enano, ambos a una distancia prudente para separarse en caso de ser necesario.

“ **No tengo ni idea.”** “ Contestó el guerrero con tono apático pero ciertamente intrigado, mirando por sobre la hierba al hobbit, quien después de haber colocado su carretilla por un lado, se preparaba mientras colocaba sus guantes y peinaba hacia atrás los cabellos que escapaban de su coleta.

Lo miraron en silencio, siendo Kili el primero en notar un tocón de árbol cerca de donde el halfling parecía querer trabajar. Estaba a punto de comentarlo hasta que un ruido a lo lejos le hizo girarse con espanto al pensar que había sido descubierto. Pero no fue así, aunque ya no estaba seguro de si eso que miraba acercarse era mejor o peor para ellos o para el hobbit.

Un enorme oso color negro se acercaba, andando en sus cuatro patas con la cabeza ligeramente baja mientras buscaba en el suelo, oliendo apenas poco. El animal se levantó en dos patas y miró por encima de las hierbas, buscando ese olor que había detectado. Kili se tragó su asombro y se quedó maravillado, no había visto un oso tan grande antes, mucho menos uno de ese color —- MENOS TAN CERCA DE UN LUGAR ASÍ. No tenía sentido, quizá era el **compañero”** de Dwalin... si...debía ser el mismo, aunque no lo recordaba de ese color...

El enorme animal una vez detectó el olor, volvió a andar en cuatro patas y fue directo a donde estaba el hobbit, Kili no estaba tan preocupado como debería, pensaba que sería el Mr Dwalin con su **compañero”** reaccionando a sus emociones del momento.

Kili se acercó a Dwalin con una sonrisa pícara y le susurró mientras se asomaba otra vez por las hierbas, mirando al oso cada vez más cerca. “ **No recordaba que su compañero” fuera de color negro Mr Dwalin...”** “ Comenzó con calma, mirando ahora de reojo al guerrero, mismo que se mantuvo quieto mirando al hobbit colocando todo en posición, apenas consciente del animal que aparecería pronto. —- **“No sé de que estas hablando Kili —”** “ Respondió el enano, girándose a ver al menor con una cara seria. —- **“Que modesto, desconfiando de él y le va a prestar su compañero” para lo que sea que vaya a trabajar el halfling, ¿o quizá quiere asustarlo? ¿Es eso verdad?” “** Interrumpió Kili, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa ladina, codeando al otro mientras se acercaba y ahora regresaba la vista a donde estaría el hobbit, viendo como tomaba su hacha y unos hongos que habría reunido minutos antes dentro de los canastos de mimbre.

 **“Aunque no sabía que ya podía tener a su compañero” otra vez con usted, desde que el Mr Boggins nos dió la bienvenida a su smial yo no he podido encontrar el mío otra vez — sabe, estoy casi seguro de que fue e-”** Un codazo fuerte llegó a su costado y el enano se giró molesto a ver al guerrero. **“HEY!”** Masculló en un gritillo susurrado, hasta que notó a donde miraba el mayor.

Ahora ambos miraban tal escena, atontados y confundidos.

El enorme oso de color negro juntando su frente con la del hobbit en un gesto amable, siendo el halfling quien sostenía con ambas manos los costados de la cabeza del animal. Permanecieron así unos breves momentos, hasta que el mediano besó la frente del oso y le indicó algo con un murmullo y un ademán calmo.

—- “ **¡A-ACABA DE BESAR A TU COMPAÑERO”! ”** “ Especuló Kili con sorpresa mientras se dejaba caer en donde estaba apoyado, con sorpresa e indignación, no comprendía nada. Por otra parte, Dwalin buscaba con cierto desespero entre sus prendas y tan pronto lo sintió en mano, sacó el cristal que había mencionado antes el halfling, mostrándoselo aturdido al menor. “ **Ese oso no es mi compañero”....** ” Masculló tan calmado como podía permitirse, pues claramente ninguno de los enanos lograba tener a sus anam como antes.

\-- " **¿Q-que?...-"** " Intentó completar Kili, pero le fue imposible. El sonido de un golpe contra madera les hizo reaccionar al instante y provocó que tuviesen que asomarse nuevamente, viendo ahora al hobbit golpeando con el filo del hacha uno de los muchos arboles. Buscaba madera al parecer.

“ **¡¿A que se refiere con que ese oso no es suyo?!”** ” Espetó alarmado el joven mientras empujaba al guerrero con confusión y espanto mientras sacudía sus manos por lo bajo ante la impresión, viendo a todos lados como si las cosas no debieran ser tan calmadas o normales como debería serlo. “ **¡¿Entonces de quien es?! —** ”

No hubo respuesta, ni más platica de momento.

A los pocos minutos su vigilancia ahora era solamente especulativa y dudosa, preguntándose de vez en cuando de quien sería ese anam y si ciertamente debía serlo o no, era extraño ver un animal como ese en tal zona... más aún considerando la cercanía que parecía tener con el hobbit. Definitivamente era un anam, ningún oso salvaje se comportaría así con alguien o algo que bien podría devorar de un mordisco.

En un descuido, el enano más joven apoyó su peso en el arbusto en que se escondía y provocó que el follaje de este provocara ruido pero por el mismo espanto de aquello, se escondió tan rápido como pudo entre otros arbustos a su lado; y justo cuando había ocurrido aquello, el halfling había detenido casi al instante su movimiento, girando apenas su rostro mientras buscaba de donde venia el ruido que había detectado en el mismo instante en que el castaño resbaló.

Kili contuvo su respiración y Dwalin por su parte se separó para evitar ser pillado con él, al menos así uno de ellos podría continuar “oculto” -

Ambos se quedaron callados, y la madera siendo cortada con el hacha ya no fue un sonido perceptible.

Minutos pasaron en silencio, hasta que Kili decidió asomarse nuevamente entre las hojas de los arbustos solamente para darse cuenta de que tanto el hobbit como el oso ya no estaban. Se quedó sorprendido, incluso Dwalin no comprendía a donde se habían ido, ¡¿Como podían perder de vista algo tan grande como un oso?!

Fueron sorprendidos otra vez. El gruñido del oso tumbando el árbol que había estado talando el hobbit cayó justo por un lado del enano guerrero y por el sobresalto, Kili soltó un grito para finalmente ser atrapado al ser tumbado en el suelo, siendo el halfling quien estaba encima suyo amenazando su cuello con una daga afilada.

“ **¡Kili!** ” Gritó Dwalin, pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar el tronco recién caído para ir a su auxilio, el oso se le puso delante y gruñó para que se quedara quieto.

A Kili por su parte le tomaron unos cuantos segundos para reaccionar a la situación que tenia encima... Tragó en seco al sentir el filo y se quedó quieto con una sonrisa nerviosa. “¡M-Mr Boggins! ” Gritó entusiasta pero con un tremor notorio, confundido en como los habían atrapado, o al menos el que su ladrón lo hiciera en tan solo unos segundos.

“Creo que dejé claro que tendría mis propios asuntos a tratar, Maestro Kili, Maestro Dwalin.” Comenzó con tono despectivo aunque algo amable mientras separaba la daga de la piel del enano quedándose aún encima de él, con el cabello escapando de su peinado apenas hecho con esfuerzo, dejando caer unas cuentas por encima de sus hombros. Abrió sus ojos y lo “miro” por unos breves momentos, pensativo y callado— “Es un enano muy raro, Mr Kili...” Masculló Bilbo mientras se levantaba y le brindaba la mano para que pudiese levantarse también.

El enano aceptó y Dwalin mientras seguía observando al oso delante suyo notó como este no parecía tener una reacción a su persona, más bien ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, como si.... como si supiera desde antes que estaban ahí. Si hubiesen estado otros minutos ahí mirándose, seguramente Kili podría apostar a que ambos comenzarían a gruñirse para ver quien defendía mejor el territorio o como si estuvieran peleando por un pedazo de carne.

“¿Sabía que estábamos aquí?” - Cuestionó Kili mientras sacudía sus prendas y su cabello mientras reía un poco ante la imagen en su cabeza del guerrero gruñendo por carne, entusiasta pese a la molestia de Dwalin y Bilbo, quienes se encontraban serios. Kili ni estaba afectado por la situación, más bien estaba emocionado.

“Si.” Acotó serio el hobbit para luego suspirar mientras se quitaba los guantes. Sacudió su mano y la llevo a su boca para hacer un silbido distinto al de la mañana, llamando así la atención del oso.

“ _T_ _á s_ _é_ _go leor. T_ _éann s_ _é_ _ar ais chun na bhflaitheas ar feadh tamaill, ansin filleann s_ _é_ _ar thó_ _ir an adhmaid, mar a bhí_ _i gcónaí._ ” ( Es suficiente. Regresa al cielo por un tiempo, luego regresa a la búsqueda en el bosque, como siempre. )

Los enanos se quedaron confundidos por la extraña lengua que pronunciaba el halfling, siendo Dwalin quien demostraba su descontento por tener que escuchar algo así en su presencia, ¿Qué diría el halfling como para que no pudiesen saberlo? - no hubo queja de todos modos, el oso asintió en respuesta y se fue en cuatro patas al bosque espeso, apenas a ritmo lento. Los tres lo vieron alejarse y perderse tan pronto se alejó de su vista.

“Mr Dwalin.” Llamó el hobbit, con un semblante serio y ligeramente molesto, apenas alzando el rostro para dirigirlo a donde estaba el ajeno. “No confía en mi y yo tampoco en usted, está en todo su derecho de sentir eso, pero al menos yo tengo la decencia de no seguirlo a hurtadillas para ver que hace o no hace con su tiempo libre. Evíteme más molestias cómo estas en el futuro cercano por favor, prefiero que hable claro conmigo y me diga que le incomoda directamente.” Espetó con calma, regresando a pasos lentos al tocón en donde trabajaba antes, indicándole a Kili que fuese con él. No esperó respuesta del guerrero, solo continuó hablando para dar por entendido su punto. “Esperaba cierta consideración y consciencia de usted, tomando en cuenta que es el mayor. Kili es joven, no lo culpo del todo por su curiosidad— quizá lo culpo por no saber guiar esa curiosidad correctamente. Tienen boca, que les sirva de algo al menos.” Terminó su declaración, con una serenidad y terquedad apenas notorias, estaba con un semblante y posturas neutras ahora, era difícil saber que pensaba ese hobbit.

Los enanos se quedaron callados por aquellas palabras, era extraño y molesto, pero tenían opiniones encontradas. Mientras que Dwalin comprendía y aceptaba la vergüenza de sus verdaderos actos también se molestaba por tal situación en la que se veía sometido por el regaño de alguien en quien no confiaba del todo, Kili por su parte, sentía pena por la idea propuesta, quizá en un principio pudo haber preguntado al Mr Baggins si podría serle de ayuda en algo y aprender mirando. - “YO— Trató de hablar el enano joven, pero al instante Bilbo levantó su mano para callarlo.

“No importa. No creo que lo que les diga sea relevante para ustedes de todos modos.” Al hablar, el hobbit se acercó a la carretilla y le indicó a Kili que tomase uno de los cestos de mimbre. Al no saber muy bien que responder a ello, el enano tuvo que acceder y a la brevedad acotó la indicación con incredulidad dibujada en la cara.

“Mr Dwalin, ya que ha sido grosero conmigo, su anfitrión, por favor ayúdeme ahora a cortar el enorme tronco que mi amigo el oso ha derrumbado por mi. Necesito los leños antes del segundo desayuno. ”

Ambos enanos tragaron en seco ante la declaración y la ordenanza del hobbit. Terminar bajo la merced de un maldito halfling era algo que no tenían planeado para nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi mente, este capitulo y el siguiente son muy divertidos a su modo. Espero seguir actualizando estos días, así como también espero que en el capitulo 8 ya estén saliendo de la comarca //por fin//  
> Como sea, solo recuerdo que cualquier error que pudiese haber, es mio y solo mio. Pero hey, gracias a quien lea!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milagrosamente hay actualización yaaay, una disculpa a quienes lean esto por la larga espera, he estado ocupado existiendo.  
> Como sea, disfruten y manténganse a salvo y seguros. 
> 
> Ya saben, cualquier error es solamente mío, hago lo que puedo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar hace apenas unas pocas horas, unos enanos lograban despertar con cierta pereza, pero con aprecio por el descanso y la satisfacción de la comodidad recién brindada por el Mr Baggins.

Dori fue de los primeros en despertar, pero curiosamente quienes lograron despertar antes de él, ahora estaban curioseando la vivienda del hobbit; Nori hurgando sin pena o vergüenza en algunos cajones mientras que Bofur miraba los arcos de madera de la casa, así como los libros que decoraban unos cuantos estantes.

El enano simplemente se golpeó la cara con su mano al notar lo que hacía Nori, más sin embargo no lo detuvo, no sería su asunto pese a lo incomodo que lo colocaba esa situación; sabiendo como era el comportamiento de su hermano sabía que al intentar detenerlo probablemente buscaría arremeter en contra de la propiedad del ladrón de una manera más deshonesta como si fuese un reto para superarse a sí mismo, lo conocía más o menos bien y eso le servía al menos como para no querer detener lo que fuese que impulsase un comportamiento peor con su anfitrión.

“Nori.” Fue lo único que fue capaz de decirle, en advertencia a lo que hacía. No le miró y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de actuar o arremeter en contra del ajeno. Tan calmo y propio como podía permitirse, despertó a su hermano menor y comenzó a preparar los colchones que el hobbit había preparado para ellos. Debería terminar de acomodar dentro de al menos los siguientes minutos para comenzar los preparativos de las provisiones.

“Eh Bifur, despierta a Bombur por favor.” Se alcanzó a escuchar gritar a Bofur del otro lado de la habitación mientras lanzaba una fruta por los aires para que este la atrapase en manos. Así lo hizo el enano con el hacha en la cabeza, mientras movía al enano más grande para buscar que este despertase, apenas teniendo la necesidad de hablarle.

Todos los enanos comenzaron a despertar casi a la par, siendo unos más veloces que otros en manejar la situación de despertarse en una casa ajena que realmente no tenía comparación con las posadas o las tabernas. Los más resentidos eran ellos después de todo, un sentimiento de envidia permanecía ahí desde hace años, pequeño, pero molesto. Un recordatorio constante de pequeños detalles que perfectamente les recordaban su situación tan poco agradable, de cosas que habían perdido injustamente.

— “Balin, Bombur.” Llamó de pronto una voz grave con un tono calmo, autoritario, pero sin la necedad de mostrarse altivo o parecer mandatario. “Comencemos con los preparativos cuanto antes, nuestra partida al amanecer debe ser realizada con todo lo necesario y sin más retrasos.” Aquello ultimo lo dijo con cierta acidez, mientras enrollaba el colchón de algodón y lo apilaba con los demás que habían sido ocupados. No esperó, sabía que de todos modos sus ordenes serían atendidas a la brevedad. “Fili, Kili.” Continuó él- “Encárguense de conseguir un buen trato con la gente de Bree para unos ponis antes de que de la tarde.”

“Dwalin y Kili ya han partido a ello Thorin.” Respondió con calma el enano joven de cabellos dorados, enrollando el colchón de algodón, doblando a continuación la manta que había usado. Habló sin mirarlo directamente.

Thorin por su parte levantó una ceja, extrañado. No lo cuestionó y asintió en comprensión de la situación. Ambos enanos se pusieron en marcha para trabajar junto con los demás en lo que fuese necesario. Fili tendría que escaparse pronto para cubrir esos detalles después. Tragó en seco, no le sería fácil.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente Bombur fue consciente; el movimiento de su pariente para despertarle y luego el aviso de Bofur de que el halfling le había dejado un sobre con una nota le hizo preguntarse que tendría que decir. Tan pronto estuvo de pie, recibió el papel de las manos del enano con el sombrero y solamente asintió con una sonrisa amable pero no menos confundida. Lo abrió y simplemente leyó.

_“Mr Bombur, no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para tener un juicio correcto del otro, pero me atrevo a decir que parece un enano sensato. No me vería en la obligación de escribir esta nota de no saber lo que sucede. Sea cual sea el momento en que lea esto, estoy seguro de que cuando lo haga, será capaz de considerar lo que le planteo a continuación, simples instrucciones que estaría agradecido que lleve a cabo.”_

Bombur pausó un momento al leer aquello. No sabía si sentirse particularmente halagado o no, pero de cualquier modo no podía imaginar a que se refería el mediano con su nota. Mientras llevaba el papel en mano, leyendo, avanzó entre los pasillos notando apenas en el aire un aroma llamativo, apetecible. Parpadeó curioso y se giró a ver la cocina del halfling, viendo que el horno estaba con un fuego demasiado bajo. Siguió leyendo la nota tras comprobar que la comida que estuviese en la llama no estuviera quemada... Se sorprendió al ver que todo parecía en orden, como si llevase tiempo cocinándose.

_“...Sé de primera cuenta que Mr Dwalin y Mr Kili me siguieron a mis actividades desde que desperté, probabl_ _emente pueda darse cuenta ya que no están en casa en estos momentos...”_

Bombur se sorprendió, pero al levantar la vista, se topó con una mirada curiosa de Balin y Ori, quienes le observaban entre su charla en espera de que terminase con la nota del hobbit. Asintió con comprensión, debería apurarse.

_“…sea como sea, he preparado la comida que está en el fuego antes de irme, la idea era dejarla lista para ustedes debido a mi falta, pues aún son mis invitados, pero me veo en la necesidad de pedirle que asigne a Mr Fili a que se encargue de dicha comida y le entregue otra nota que he adjuntado a esta para saber cómo proceder con los alimentos. No debe preocuparse, estoy seguro de que sabrá que hacer, aunque me temo que la comida que he dejado ya no será para ustedes. Siéntase en libertad de usar la cocina para la preparación de sus alimentos y los de sus acompañantes como mejor lo crea conveniente._

_Por favor, no mencione a los demás lo que he dicho sobre los enanos que me siguieron. Es un asunto con el cual trataré directamente en otro momento, no veo necesario buscar problemas donde no los hay._

_Finalmente, le recuerdo que puede hacer uso de la comida que apetezca, no hay quien la aproveche pronto, así que apreciaría el detalle de que ustedes la sepan aprovechar en mi ausencia, ya sea para su beneficio del día y para el viaje que está previsto._

_Sin más que agregar, agradezco su atención y le deseo un buen día. Están en su casa._

_-Bilbo Baggins.”_

Al terminar de leer, pudo ver la otra nota adjunta y simplemente se quedó con una sensación algo confusa tras leer lo que le había sido pedido. —No es tu asunto saberlo Bombur — Se dijo en un pensamiento veloz el enano, negando con ligereza mientras caminaba a donde estaba su líder de compañía con su heredero. Fue calmado y sin prisas, aún algo afectado por las palabras del halfling “Están en su casa.”

No sabía el poder de dichas palabras, la confusión y el sentimiento que causaba tan poco.

“Fili.” Llamó la atención del enano al tocar su hombro. Al ser bien recibido por el joven y con un asentimiento de aprobación del líder para distraer a su sobrino un instante Bombur procedió a entregarle el papel al enano y guardarse su propia nota en la ropa, dándole espacio al heredero para que leyera con calma. Así, el enano de cabellos rojizos se fue a trabajar con Balin, Ori y Thorin para las provisiones, no sin antes comentar el pensamiento del halfling respecto a la comida de sus almacenes. Parecían sorprendidos tras la aclaración de que no parecía haber familiares que lo aprovechasen pronto. —

Fili por otra parte abrió la nota extrañado, leyendo lo que no entendía del todo bien.

“ _Mr Fili, he de reconocer que es inteligente pero demasiado confiado._ ”

Ese fue un inicio sino extraño, alarmante. Tuvo que alejarse un poco con aquel papel para fingir que tenía cosas que acomodar lejos de los almacenes para no delatar nada con su cara.

“ _Quedarse para cubrir una pequeña curiosidad es algo que hasta un hobbit como yo puede permitir, imagino que no ve el problema de la decisión que ha tomado junto con Mr Dwalin y Mr Kili, pero no veo el caso a quejarme con usted realmente, fue sensato y pensó en su bien, con eso me basta para saber que no actúa tan impulsivamente pese sus sospechas. Le recomiendo que no se pregunte mucho como lo supe, solo lo se y ahora usted es consciente de la falta._ ”

Fili tragó en seco, levantando la vista de pronto como si una revelación le golpease en la cara. Frunció el entrecejo y solamente continuo con aquello.

“ _He preparado comida antes de partir, seguramente Mr Bombur ya ha apagado el fuego a estas alturas. Entonces, encuentre una excusa y salga del smial a mi encuentro con dicha comida, le estaré esperando en las afueras de la comarca por el camino al este, donde el camino conecta con el bosque. Si le parece pertinente y requiere un apoyo para salir fácilmente de mi casa, busque en mi escritorio un cuaderno grueso de color café oscuro; es un registro completo. Ahí encontrará la sección de los alimentos de los almacenes y de los productos que se entregan cada semana a mi nombre para abastecimiento en la parte media, si le sirve, puede tomar la libertad de comentar que he dejado instrucciones con usted para facilitar un intercambio con un mercader en Bree para beneficio de la compañía por alimentos que no se usen para las provisiones del viaje, es decir, conseguir alimentos secos o carne seca que pueda durar para más adelante por los productos más frescos qué hay en mi posesión y que no serán particularmente utilizados hoy._ ”

No supo exactamente en qué momento, pero antes de terminar de leer la nota, ya estaba con el libro mencionado en mano; mirando de reojo las anotaciones del hobbit y admirando de un modo u otro, el orden de sus cosas. Las hojas tenían registros demasiado viejos y también actuales, hojas apenas descuidadas pese al tiempo, pero con un curioso orden que se reflejaba bien. Pasó unas cuantas páginas, mirando apenas por encima hasta que decidió seguir con la nota, aún ajeno al hecho de que sus pies se habían movido solos.

“ _El registro les ahorrará la molestia de hacer un repaso completo de los alimentos y la conservación de estos, puede comentar eso a su pariente y decir que me buscará para que lo dirija al mercader que he mencionado con los alimentos que consideren intercambiar con el registro—- lo cual es verdad, hasta cierto punto. Aunque debo mencionarle que mi objetivo principal con esta nota es aprovechar su situación tan problemática pese a la ayuda que le puedo o no estar brindando. Me han faltado al respeto, pero admito que estoy curioso._ ”

Fili hizo una pausa con la información de la nota. Tuvo que tomarse un momento para repasar que era exactamente lo que habría ocurrido y como las cosas le llevaron a ese punto de cierre tan alejado de lo que planeaba con su hermano y el guerrero. Soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y presionó sus dedos contra su barba, reflexionando. Ese halfling los estaba manipulando ahora, no sabía el cómo ni el porqué, pero pese al chantaje discreto, les estaba ayudando también... Ahora él estaba igual de curioso que su hermano y eso no sabía si le molestaba o le agradaba.

“ _De ser posible, me gustaría que haga dos cosas más por mi ahora: vea si es posible traer con usted al enano llamado Ori y pregunte a Óin si necesita alguna hierba en específico para el viaje antes de partir, no creo poseer demasiado en mis pertenencias, pero si puedo facilitarle algún comerciante o herbolario en la comarca, podré ahorrarme tiempo sí sé específicamente lo que buscaré para él._

 _Estaré atento a su llegada, pero por favor no tarde demasiado, aún hay asuntos que requieren mi presencia_.

 _-Bilbo Baggins_ ”

El joven heredero se quedó incrédulo a lo que leyó, pero no se quejó ni lo pensó demás. Era su carta para escaparse al recado de su tío y de un modo u otro, estaba siendo beneficiado por el ladrón pese a la falta... que seguía sin comprender muy bien como se había enterado.

No tardó mucho en comentar con Balin y Thorin el asunto de la nota (sin mostrarles el papel claro está, solamente el cuaderno que mencionaba el ladrón) y hacerles saber de su partida con el mediano. Balin estaba impresionado eso se notaba, la cara al ver los registros de la casa le dejaron confundido, pero sin palabras, más aún la ayuda que estaba brindando el ladrón con sus pertenencias y la posibilidad de conseguir provisiones más adecuadas para el viaje, Thorin por su parte no mostró asombro, al menos no de una manera tan obvia, pero estaba comenzando a desconfiar de los motivos del hobbit, le era extraño esa actitud del ajeno. Pero no estaban en posición de dudar (demasiado) de las intenciones del ladrón, con el tiempo podrían comprobar los motivos.

Revisaron los almacenes y las notas del halfling, confirmando los datos a la brevedad. Prepararon todo, los alimentos que serían para intercambio o venta y los que serían utilizados por ellos para su consumo del día y para el viaje. Fili mencionó a Óin las inquietudes del hobbit, y aunque se quedó con la palabra en la boca, rápidamente recibió un papel con algunas hierbas que podrían necesitar y que en ese lugarcillo quizá tendrían.

Preparó la comida que había solicitado el mediano para su encuentro y de igual modo se llevó consigo los alimentos que habían sido descartados con la ayuda de Ori tras convencerlo fácilmente de la necesidad de su presencia solicitada específicamente por el ladrón.

Ambos enanos partieron del smial a donde lo había solicitado el mediano. La compañía mientras tanto seguía trabajando en sus propias provisiones y quizá perdiendo el tiempo en otras.

* * *

“Bofur” Llamó de pronto Bombur desde la cocina del halfling, con la comida casi lista y maravillado por el orden de las cosas y las alacenas del dueño de la casa. “La comida ya casi estará lista, haz saber que en cuanto lo decidan, serviré los platos. Y busca a Nori, desde hace rato que no lo escucho hurgando en los cajones del halfling.”

“Pfff, eso sería un milagro extraño, Nori hurga en todos lados, no me lo creo que no siga buscando algo para llevarse.” Bufó el mientras le daba la espalda y hacía un movimiento con su mano al irse, como si le quitara el peso de encima a las palabras y a los hechos. Informó a los demás de la comida y luego fue a buscar al enano con peinado de estrella a ver que hacía.

El silencio en las habitaciones desocupadas le hizo pensar que algo estaba mal, pero cuando vio al enano que buscaba sentado en el suelo con un libro en la mano y papeles botados no pudo evitar quedarse quieto en la orilla del marco de madera.

“Mahal ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Nori el estafador?” Su tono era de mera sorpresa e impacto, mientras se quitaba el sombrero y agachaba la cabeza en señal de respeto a la pérdida. Se estaba burlando, obviamente.

“No me jodas ahora, ese maldito cabrón me ha puesto un juego y tengo que ganar.”

“¿Quién?”

“El Halfling.”

“¿Qué?”

“Lo que escuchaste.”

“Creo que no estoy siguiendo la línea de pensamiento aquí.” — Se quedó callado en espera de respuesta, mientras veía la situación. Era una broma, eso debía ser.

“Mira esto.” Dijo finalmente el enano, tendiéndole una nota que había encontrado hace poco más de una hora mientras rebuscaba entre las pertenencias del mediano. Bofur la tomó y la leyó

_“Mr Nori, si está leyendo esta nota, sepa que lo he subestimado. Veo que, para ser un ladrón, no sabe buscar bien los tesoros en los lugares correctos. Es predecible y eso será su ruina pronto.”_

Bofur al leer aquello no pudo evitar soltar un carraspeo fuerte con una tos disimulada, riendo a la brevedad. Estaba sorprendido por la manera de hablar del halfling, al parecer si tenía un par, y eso era verdad, pero descubrir que Nori le estaría robando y decir que lo hacía mal estaba en un nivel completamente diferente a lo que esperaba del anfitrión más pequeño.

_“No me preocupa que me robe, realmente no creo que consiga algo de valor si sigue buscando así de mal. Por el contrario, sepa que he tomado algo de usted-”_

“¿Te ha robado algo?” Cuestionó de pronto Bofur, levantando la vista casi al instante.

“Sigue leyendo-” Cortó el enano, lanzando el libro que tenía en la mano, tomando otro casi al instante, ladeando la cabeza mientras pasaba las hojas de los libros con cierta prisa, pero con los ojos atentos al contenido.

“— _y no le diré que he tomado, pues ¿qué sería un reto si doy la respuesta ahora? Me atrevo a mencionar que somos parecidos y por esa misma razón, sé cuándo alguien acepta un reto o declina de este. Estoy casi seguro de que podría olvidar esta nota y seguir con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo... pero si aún sigue leyendo, he de suponer que le interesa lo que le diga a usted... ¿No es así?”_

“¡JA! ¡Te atrapó por completo!” Bufó de pronto el enano, dejando caer su sombrero mientras reía por lo que estaba leyendo, tuvo que leer otra vez esa parte del papel porque no podía creerlo del todo. Las palabras, la situación y el saber que el ladrón lo había previsto sin duda le sacó una gran sorpresa y susto, ¿Cómo demonios podía saber algo así si apenas se encontraron unos minutos? Daba miedo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que resultaba hilarante, ese hobbit le comenzaba a agradar.

_“Y, seguramente se pregunta que he tomado de usted. No lo diré, pero puedo decir con certeza que lo he escondido cerca suyo, pero lejos de sus manos. Soy un aficionado de los acertijos, así que siempre he estado preparado para situaciones tan... inusuales, cuando tengo visitas como la suya. Entonces, resuelva este acertijo y reúna sus propias pistas para averiguar que he tomado de usted. A no ser... que no pueda._

**_“Trate de pensar, pues cuando se compra es de color negro, cuando se usa es de color rojo, y cuando lo tira es de color gris... ¿Sabría decir qué es?”_ **

_Que se divierta, y le aconsejo no desordenar demasiado mi casa._

_-Bilbo Baggins”_

Terminó de leer, tratando de asimilar la situación y el acertijo, quedándose callado unos segundos hasta que de pronto habló. “¿Y cuál fue la respuesta?” Preguntó, mientras miraba como su amigo seguía pasando las hojas, apilando los libros sin demasiada prisa, pero con agobio notorio.

“El carbón.” Respondió Nori.

“Ajá, ¿Y luego qué?” No entendía, pues de que le servía saber la respuesta si eso no llevaba a nada más. Eso no explicaba por qué ahora buscaba entre los libros del halfling.

Nori cerró el libro que tenía en mano con cierta burla y se giró a ver a su amigo con un semblante demasiado obvio, como si insultase su inteligencia.

“Las respuestas son las pista tonto.”

“No lo entiendo.”

“Si ya lo estoy viendo.” Suspiró el enano, pasándose una mano por la cara. “¿Dónde en esta casa hay carbón?”

“Probablemente en la chimenea o en la cocina...” Respondió por mera inercia, pero casi al instante golpeó sus manos en señal de entendimiento. “¡AH! ¡Entonces lo que respondas es el siguiente lugar donde deber buscar los demás acertijos!” Una revelación, pero para Nori no fue sorpresa, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo con ese juego y ahora estaba atorado, pero no lo admitiría.

“¿Cuantas pistas llevas ya?”

“Al menos cinco, fueron fáciles.”

“¿Y ahora no?”

Hubo silencio. Bofur lo había adivinado en una suposición, pues si Nori primero iba con ventaja, el que ahora buscase entre los libros con desesperación denotaba que estaba atascado con los acertijos del halfling. Estaba en su sangre el querer burlarse, pero lo guardaría para después.

“¿Puedo ver los acertijos que ya resolviste?”

Nori le pasó las notas con los acertijos y Bofur los leyó todos. Notando que ciertamente la dificultad de estos iba escalando, pues el último le habría costado un poco más de tiempo comparado con el primero que leyó en la nota que iniciaba el juego.

“¿Y cuál fue el último acertijo que te dejó atorado?”

“Este, _ **” Cuando pronuncias mi nombre, desaparezco. ¿Quién soy?”**_...”

Bofur hizo una mueca mientras se rascaba el mentón y pensaba. “¿El silencio?” Preguntó él más como una adivinanza que como una afirmación, Nori asintió y cerró el libro que tenía en mano, agregándolo a la pila de los que ya había revisado.

“¿Y qué te hace pensar que la siguiente pista estará en un libro si la respuesta fue el silencio? Es decir, eso es algo extraño, o injusto... ¿No? ¿Como se supone que buscas el silencio?”

Nori se llevó las manos a la cara y rascó su propia frente. “Al principio pensaba en que al buscar el silencio buscas el área de la casa donde hay más silencio, y por consiguiente, para hacer algo en silencio—- como leer. Por eso buscaba en los libros algo que tuviese la palabra silencio como título”

“Wow, hasta yo puedo entender que eso es demasiado rebuscado Nori.”

“Cállate.”

“Bueno hasta cierto punto tiene sentido, pero—”

No tuvieron tiempo de continuar, Bifur había ido a buscarlos para que comieran junto con los demás en el descanso.

* * *

“...¿Y no sabe para qué ha solicitado mi presencia el Mr Baggins?” Cuestionó Ori mientras caminaba junto con Fili, ambos ya casi llegando a las afueras de la comarca por el camino que les había sido indicado. Es verdad mencionar que el enano no estaba negándose al hecho de que estaba curioso a saberlo, pero más que nada estaba algo agradecido porque gracias a ello podría ver un poco más de cerca la comarca y a los demás hobbits en su propio hogar, eran criaturas extrañas para él, pero no por ello menos interesantes, o al menos así lo sentía.

Fili por su parte negó con la cabeza y siguieron andando, sin mucha dificultad con las cosas que llevaban encima, pero si recibiendo comentarios o murmullos de los demás halfling que se les cruzaban o los miraban de manera indiscreta.

_“El Erudito a la violeta otra vez haciendo de las suyas, ¿Es que no aprende?”_

_“Está loco por dejar que vengan esos extraños, aunque son igual de extraños que él haha—”_

_“Otra vez enanos, seguramente le estarán robando en su smial, Mad Baggins no aprende...”_

_“¿Viste que estaban luciendo sus anam como si nada cuando llegaron? Que escandalosos, que falta de respeto la de los extranjeros.”_

_“Mira cuanto cabello tienen...— SHH NOS ESTÁN VIENDO, VÁMONOS.”_

Si ambos enanos escucharon aquellos murmullos fingieron no prestar atención o decidieron no tomarle demasiada importancia, al menos no las que les afectaba directamente. ¿Pero a su ladrón? Es verdad que no fueran conocidos o mucho menos amigos, pero escuchar cómo se referían a el les dejaba un mal sabor de boca, más sabiendo que eran la causa de que hablasen a sus espaldas de esa manera—- Que vecinos tan terribles, pero que podrían hacer si enfrentaban la situación, no era de su incumbencia después de todo. Sólo caminaron al encuentro.

—“Ah, Mr Fili, Mr Ori. Que agradable que han llegado, en especial usted Mr Ori, lamento haber solicitado su presencia de manera tan repentina.”

En su distracción, la voz del halfling les hizo levantar la mirada y notar que ya estaban con ellos. Pero lo más curioso de la situación no era encontrarse ya en el borde del bosque, no. Lo curioso y confuso era ver a Kili tirado en el suelo, cansado mientras se recargaba en unos canastos con hierbas y verduras, tapando su cara con su antebrazo del sol.

“Oh- no se preocupe Mr Baggins, es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por recibirnos en su smial.” Respondió Ori sin comprender del todo la situación mientras enfocaba más su vista en Kili.

“Ya veo. Bueno, aún tengo asuntos que atender con mis tierras. Si les parece bien, preferiría no retrasarnos más- Les diré que pueden hacer mientras... ¿Vamos?” Ofreció el hobbit, dándose la vuelta con calma y agachándose para dar suaves palmadas en el brazo del enano castaño. Al sentir como se movió, tomó los canastos y verificó que todo estuviese en orden. “Mr Kili, Mr Fili ya está aquí con la comida, ya puede levantarse.”

Casi al instante el moreno se levantó de golpe con una sonrisa cansada pero emocionada. Fue entonces cuando vio ahí a su hermano y al escriba justo delante suyo y sin penarlo demasiado, saltó directo a su hermano y apoyó con esmero su mentón en el cuerpo de su hermano. “OH FILIII, ¡qué bueno que estás aquí, estoy muriendo de hambre!”

Bilbo soltó una leve risa y solamente les indicó con un leve asentimiento que le siguieran.

Fili y Ori se sorprendieron ante la risa del halfling.

“Eh si...” — Cortó Fili mientras miraba como su hermano se colocaba de pie después de abrazarle e inspeccionaba la comida que había llevado... ¿Era para ellos entonces?

“Ya he explicado a Mr Kili el camino que deben tomar para encontrarse con el mercader en la comarca para el intercambio de la comida, su nombre es Finras.” Habló él, mientras seguían el camino que conectaba con la comarca, apenas pasando el sendero de arena. ”Pero si desean ir a Bree, también le he explicado a quien buscar para los intercambios con los hombres, Idomin hijo de Idozor se encarga de un pequeño local, seguramente pueda atenderte mejor si le mencionas que los he mandado directamente con él en mi nombre.

—“¿Sabía que vendría?” Preguntó Fili de pronto con algo de incredulidad pese a la interrupción tan abrupta. Tanto Kili como Ori se quedaron confundidos con aquella pregunta.

El hobbit detuvo de pronto su paso y se quedó callado unos segundos... “Sabía de la posibilidad de que pudiese negarse... pero asumí que vendría de todos modos.” Respondió con sinceridad mientras levantaba el rostro, buscando algo. Al ser consciente de que aquello que buscaba no estaba, colocó los canastos en el suelo por un momento y sin más llevó su diestra a su boca, dando un silbido fuerte como si llamase a algo.

Los enanos que se habían detenido de imprevisto se miraron entre ellos con suma confusión, pero sin decir nada. Justo en el instante en que el hermano Ri estaba dispuesto a preguntar que estaba ocurriendo, unos cascos se hicieron sonar a la distancia. No le tomaron mucha importancia de todos modos.

“Bien, si no hay más preguntas prefiero terminar aquí. Mr Kili ya sabe qué hacer. Mr Fili, por favor, suba estos canastos con mis reservas a la carreta y luego vayan con Mr Dwalin, a estas alturas ya debe haber terminado de cortar la madera, seguramente tenga hambre. Pueden colocar la madera que haya cortado en esta misma carreta, cabe perfectamente. Apreciaría si llevan de regreso la madera a mi smial y la colocan en la parte trasera, aunque me basta con que lleven de regreso al carnero a mi casa, regresando puedo acomodar la madera por mí mismo si están cansados a su regreso.”

No se cortó, dio instrucciones y los ajenos presenciaban todo sin entender demasiado, pero antes de poder refutar, negarse o más aún, preguntar de que carreta hablaba si ahí con ellos no había ninguno, un carnero grande de color negro con dicha carreta amarrada a él se posó a lado de los enanos más jóvenes sin dudar en su pisada fuerte. Dicho animal dio un golpe con sus cuernos al enano más cercano en reconocimiento para hacerse notar y en comprensión de su labor de siempre.

“¡WOW!” Gritó Kili al sentir el golpe de los cuernos en su espalda. Tanto él como Ori se giraron al instante por ser sorprendidos por el anam, pero Fili se quedó quieto mirando al Hobbit, viéndolo tomar las ordenes como si el decidiera las cosas.

“Mr Baggins.” Llamó Fili mientras se apartaba de su hermano y daba unos pasos al frente para que le prestase atención, más como un impulso a iniciar un arrebato—- Se quedó sin palabras por un segundo, como si aquello de lo que iba a quejarse fuese olvidado completamente. “Lo veremos por la tarde.” Dijo, quedándose extrañado ante su propia reacción imprevista.

“Eso espero.” Reconoció el halfling, entregando los canastos con las reservas a las manos del enano mientras dejaba escapar una leve risa. “Oh y antes de que lo olvide-” Dijo el halfling, mientras terminaba de dar los canastos para luego buscar en el interior de su abrigo antes de retirarse. “Entregue esto a Mr Dwalin, no le diga nada en especial o que lo he conseguido para él, sólo déselo, ahora sé que las galletas son de su agrado.” Sin más, el mediano le tendió una bolsa pequeña con postres dentro, eran unas galletas muy similares a las que solía tener en su smial. “Supongo que le debo una disculpa, aunque por lo que hicieron ustedes tres, estamos a mano. No necesito disculparme y ustedes tampoco.” Sacudió sus manos después de entregar todo y solamente se quedó esperando a que todo estuviera en orden.

“Bilbo.” Llamó de pronto Kili, provocando que tanto su hermano como el escriba se sorprendieran con la familiaridad empleada por su conocido hacia el mediano. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Ya eran amigos o algo así? Fili entregó unos canastos a su hermano mientras guardaba las galletas entre sus prendas, escuchando interesado el intercambio de palabras nuevo.

“¿Hm?”

“¿Puedo contarle lo que me dijiste hace rato a Fili?” Preguntó el, con una sonrisa y ánimos notorios mientras subía los alimentos del hobbit a la carreta, deteniéndose a un lado del anam para animarse a dar suaves caricias.

“Contaba con que lo hiciera.” Se rió Bilbo al terminar de responder, dando permiso al otro como si realmente lo necesitase, de todos modos, suponía que toda la experiencia sería contada. “Cuide bien de Valos mientras termino mis asuntos, Mr Kili.” El halfling agachó ligeramente su cabeza en reconocimiento otra vez, para luego acercarse a donde el escriba estaba apoyando a Fili.

Kili por su parte al recibir el beneficio, celebró para sí mismo mientras se acercaba al canasto y robaba una manzana. Dió un mordisco y solo esperó a que su hermano se acercase a él a preguntar todo lo que había sucedido, estaba expectante de ello y lo conocía tan bien que era obvio que Fili solamente estaba esperando a que el hobbit se fuera para iniciar con las preguntas.

Por otra parte, Ori se acercó al mediano al ver que iba directo con él. “Mr Ori, si le parece bien, me gustaría que viniese conmigo, puedo explicarle por qué pedí su presencia aquí mientras caminamos.” Ofreció el hobbit, esperando a que el otro se colocase a su lado para iniciar el recorrido. “Oh...” Se detuvo en seco al reaccionar. —- “A menos que prefiera no acompañarme, estoy asumiendo que dirá que si y no he preguntado si realmente lo desea.”

“¡Oh nonono!” Respondió casi al instante el enano, quizá más entusiasta de lo que pretendía. “Podemos ir, aunque pensaba que tendría que atender asuntos personales Mr Baggins...”

“Y tengo qué. Por eso solicité su presencia específicamente.” El mediano se rió ante ello y ambos comenzaron a alejarse, ellos como el otro par con la carreta y el carnero. Baggins antes de alejarse completamente de los enanos, se giró a ellos y asintió en agradecimiento- lo que fuese a ocurrir a partir de ahí ya no estaba tanto en sus manos como en un principio.


End file.
